


Darkness

by Vodkagirl95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action & Romance, Darkness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Goth Felicity, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkagirl95/pseuds/Vodkagirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate timeline Olicity story that reads more like the smutty adventures of Overwatch and the Vigilante - darker versions but still somewhat in character and hopefully still fun!  One of the best parts of the AU/ alternate timeline version is to still use what has happened on the show and just tweak it to fit and be fun in a new way!  Familiar villains like Cupid and the Count are included as are a growling Oliver and a rambling Felicity!  Lighter on plot with an emphasis on the characters and the smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously AU but considering the time travel, alternate Earths, etc going on in the shows, I couldn’t resist playing with this one! ;) As I don’t completely understand the possibility of alternate timelines I’m playing by my own rules here (I’m always open to suggestions though)! 
> 
> BTW, no beta review so pls forgive my mistakes - hopefully you can still enjoy the story regardless!

* * *

The dark haired woman in all black almost blended into the shadows of the office. The sounds of her furiously fast typing were barely discernible as she hacked into the hidden files. She knew she needed to copy the corporate records of Queen Consolidated before security returned for the next lap. Timing was everything - a lesson she’d learned the hard way from her ex Cooper. It was bad timing that allowed her to walk in on him cheating on her…or good timing, depending on your point of view.

Tossing a lock of blue tipped black hair over her shoulder, she ignored the memories and plunged ahead with the plan. She had become stronger without Cooper, better on her own anyway.

“What happened to forgetting the past?” Felicity didn’t realize she had spoken out loud until someone answered her.

“If you forget the past, you forget the lessons you were supposed to learn.” The masked man watched the slim young woman flinch before she jerked around to face him. Shock registered first and then curiosity.

Felicity couldn’t believe that it was the Vigilante who stood before her. She had been following his efforts - torn between amusement, jealousy, and condescension. His weapon of choice might be more interesting than a gun but he had still left a trail of blood and destruction behind him. She preferred more subtle methods of righting the wrongs in the world. As her eyes traveled up and down his body, she had to appreciate the lack of subtlety in his attire. The green leather displayed every ripple of muscle to its best advantage. When she brought her eyes to his face, she found him watching her intently. The controlled hunger in his eyes caught her breath and made her forget his words. Her mouth simply started moving on its own.

“You’re the Vigilante the papers are always crediting with saving the city and destroying it. You must have a very busy night life to do both. Busier even than mine and I do my best work at night."

Oliver had already raked his eyes over her body before speaking to her. Her slim build and graceful movements definitely conjured up more images of a sexy cat burglar than an expert hacker. She was apparently both though and had wreaked a lot of havoc in his city. While he ended lives with arrows, she destroyed them by revealing secrets. Criminals, businesses, even the city itself had felt her wrath. He appreciated her need for justice as it was similar to his own; however, he couldn't allow her to touch his own company. When his sources had advised that the infamous Overwatch was targeting QC, he had set a trap for her. As he watched the dark red lips form her words, he realized she wasn’t what he had expected to find.

Realizing she was rambling, Felicity snapped her mouth shut and turned her back on the masked man. Later would she wonder if it was a smart move but for the moment, she just needed to focus on her job. She found it surprisingly difficult to do that while ogling a sexy man hailed as both a hero and a villain. Later came quickly though when she felt him press up against her body.

Intentionally crowding her to satisfy his own dark urges, Oliver tried to focus on business. His hands gripped hers and stopped her movement on the keyboard. “And you are Overwatch. I appreciate your need to work at night but I can’t let you do that here.”

“Let me?”  Felicity almost snorted her response. No, the papers hadn't done him justice with their physical descriptions but she wasn't some helpless IT geek. She had been training at the Wildcat Gym for several years and knew more than the basics of self-defense. Taking a deep breath, she stomped her foot down on his as she slammed her elbow back. The extra inch of space she gained wasn't enough to free herself. “Okay, that normally works. You really are some sort of masked super human, aren’t you?”

Almost smiling at her mumbled accusation, Oliver tightened his grip slowly until she was flush against him and unable to continue wriggling. He heard her sharp inhale and felt the movement as her breasts pushed against his arm. Things weren't going according to his plan but he found himself unwilling to let go of her. A part of him--

The beep of Felicity's computer surprised both of them. She tried to move to click the button and view the alert but the man behind her kept her still. Sighing, she melted into him for a moment before jerking away as much as she could. "Look, neither of us wants to get caught in here. I need to check that alert."

Without a word, Oliver maintained his grip but allowed her sufficient room. He was close enough to hear her curse him under her breath before speaking in a slightly louder whisper. "Not big on communication, huh? You definitely have the strong silent type thing down but..."

Reading the alert, Felicity ended her ramble on a gasp and made a few more keystrokes. Several images glowed on the screen as she clicked through them.

"Did you hack into the security feed?" Oliver growled the question.

"Of course, how do you break into buildings?" Felicity quipped without taking her eyes off her computer. She did grin when she heard his grumbled response though.

"I crash through windows." Oliver continued to watched her effortlessly work through his company's security system

"Maybe we can change that in the future but for now we both need--" Felicity couldn't resist teasing but she frowned as a new image appeared and the man interrupted her.

"That's Komodo. We need to get out of here now." Oliver turned and brought the woman in his arms with him despite her struggle.

"There's no 'we' here Mister...Vigilante." Felicity frowned and tried to twist in his arms. She was surprised when he allowed the movement. The hood and mask still hid his face but his bright eyes glowed and captivated her.

Oliver waited for more words but when she just stared so did he. She too wore a mask hiding her identity. He had already noted the pale white skin and piercings but now he couldn't look away from her bright blue eyes.

The sound of gunfire caused Felicity to flinch and Oliver to move past her toward the door. She couldn't help but wish this job had gone like the others - no witnesses and certainly no gunfire. Watching the Vigilante leave, she gasped and almost called out to him. Frowning, she realized the absurdity of calling out to Mister Vigilante. With a final glare at the closed door, she turned back to gather her tools. She hadn't completed the job but she couldn't risk staying alone. Firewalls were her specialty, not fire power and the wretched Vigilante had left her to her own devices. By the time she moved toward the door, it opened for her.

Oliver kept his bow in his hand, kicked the door shut, and pulled the woman with him to the window. Komodo wasn't alone and the guards and now police were making a mess. Escape was the only option and. with Overwatch onsite, there was only one viable route. He placed a small device on the window and turned to her.

There was no time to fight back. Felicity felt the Vigilante cover her body as the window glass shattered. She barely bit back a scream. While he moved, her eyes locked onto the open window. "That's a window, not a door. Do you know how many floors up we are? Are you crazy?"

"Be quiet and stay still." Oliver worked quickly to secure her to the harness after firing an arrow to the roof next door. Pulling the woman into his arms, he linked them together. He was surprised she had followed his order. He was shocked when she wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face against his neck.

He felt more than heard her gasp when he stepped them out the window. She didn't scream or cry but she did somehow manage to get even closer to him. Despite the danger behind him, Oliver appreciated the feel of her against his body. He kept her close as he rolled them onto the rooftop.

Felicity looked up and saw only his face. "You came back for me. You saved me...flying through the air like Tarzan but you saved me."

At the combination of awe and annoyance in her tone and words, Oliver actually grinned - his first real one since returning to Starling City years before. "Sometimes crashing through windows is the best option. You sound surprised. Should I have left you for Komodo or the cops?"

Still reeling from her near death at the hands of an unknown Komodo or from the sidewalk, Felicity struggled to regain control. Her thoughts were scattered with a myriad of bright impressions speeding by - the Vigilante restraining her, gun fire, the Vigilante leaving her, more gun fire, the Vigilante returning, shattered glass, cool night air, a warm hard body. The adrenaline causing even her fingertips to tingle morphed into lust. As the warm hard body was still on top of her, Felicity grabbed hold of his hood.

With his arms braced on either side of her head, Oliver wasn't able to stop the motion without moving off her. As he didn’t want to move, he only growled a warning low in his throat. He was again shocked when she used the hood to pull in him closer instead of trying to remove it.

Felicity noted the slightly widening of his eyes before she closed her own. Keeping her hands knotted in the hood, she pressed a hungry kiss to his slightly parted lips. Her kiss wasn't tentative - she was excited, hungry, driven.

He responded in kind. It was rare for him to share the darkness of the night with anyone. Oliver Queen dated and slept with women but the Vigilante operated alone. The depth of the hunger he kept buried exploded inside him. He was excited, hungry, driven.

They tasted the freedom of the night on each other's lips. Darkness and light. Power and surrender. Knowledge and mysteries. It was an unknown taste that overwhelmed them even as both craved more. Hands clutched, teeth nipped, tongues laved as they explored the new sensation together. It was Felicity who pulled back with a gasp.

"I don't suppose we could take this to your place, could we?" Words, like computers, were her weapons of choice but she was focused on stopping herself not him. It was insane to think it was a smart move to have sex with a man wearing mask on the first night she met him.

"How about yours instead?" Oliver spoke the words against the line of her throat. He didn't want to discuss the insanity of his desires but he didn't want to stop either. When she started speaking again, he growled an interruption until she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

Felicity trembled as if his growl reverberated through her body. She clutched at his shoulders and tried again to speak while he trailed open mouthed kisses down her throat. "So you want to stay here? I don't think protection usually means masks but..."

A sharp bite stunned her into silence as her heart skipped a beat before racing even faster. She was sure he could feel the pounding rhythm as his hands had moved to her breasts. It took a moment for her to realize that he was no longer kissing her but instead watching her. His jaw was clenched tightly but his mouth still looked soft, inviting. She couldn't resist lifting her head and nipping his bottom lip.

Another heated kiss fed their intense craving but didn't satisfy them. Hands sought skin and hips sought friction as they both surrendered to the night.

Felicity offered no more protests but instead offered herself in the moonlight. She opened her shirt to reveal the white lace bra underneath. Lying back, she watched as first his eyes and then his hands and mouth feasted on her body. For all that she had studied him, the man lavishing soft kisses every inch of her skin was a surprise. For all that he wore a mask, the man sliding his hands down her pants didn't feel like a stranger.

Oliver delighted in her surrender but had to wonder who was seducing who when he noticed that his hands trembled at first touch of the white lace. She was such a stunning creature of the night - both darkness and light were inside her. She was nothing that he had expected and everything that he needed.

They came together in a fevered rush before settling into a languid rhythm of long, easy strokes. Hands and lips still tasted and teased to draw forth their pleasure. Gun fire and police sirens had fallen silent until only the night surrounded them. Their gasps and moans filled the night air as the moon rose above them.

Feeling the waves of pleasure beat his body, Oliver knew he could wait no longer. He brought a hand between them to tease her into joining him. When her back arched, he felt the first tremors of her climax and heard her moan. Giving himself up to his orgasm, he released his careful control and shouted his own pleasure.

Felicity didn't even feel the weight of his body until he moved onto his back and pulled her with him. She was still struggling to breathe normally even without his weight. Her body felt drugged, boneless, and thoroughly satisfied. Her heart felt light, free, giddy even. It was her mind that was slowly emerging from shock and diving headlong into panic. She was always careful, always smart...she was actually a genius and yet she had done something incredibly stupid. The proof of which was sleeping soundly next to her.

She pulled away slightly so she could see his face. The mask surprised her and her fingers jerked to touch her own mask to find it firmly in place. Her hands moved to touch his but she didn't remove it. Somehow even with the mask, she felt more vulnerable to this man than she had to any other. She didn't want to feel the pain of disappointment and abandonment again. She couldn't. With the slow movements of her trembling limbs, Felicity separated herself from the Vigilante. She barely remembered to right her clothes before she found an escape route in the fire escape. Not even her fear of heights prevented her from running away. Her wildly racing heart and panic did prevent her from seeing the man watching her from the rooftop.

Oliver had awakened at her first movements. He had tensed when she touched his mask but didn't stop her. Whether or not he would have stopped her would be a question that would plague him long after her departure. There were other questions too - what was her real name, why had he saved her, why couldn't he walk away, why didn't he follow her. His responses to her thrilled and terrified him. The night was his and his alone. During the day, he was the Oliver Queen everyone demanded. During the night, he was the man the Island had created. She was first woman, the first person he had shared the night with since his return to Starling City.

Hours later, Oliver again looked into the night sky and thought of her. Her scent and taste clung to him, tempting and teasing. The logical choice would be to walk away. The primal instincts honed by the night demanded he find and claim her.

Hours later, Felicity again looked into the night sky and thought of him. It felt like his hands, his lips, his body was still imprinted on her. The logical choice would be to run away. Each beat of her heart though dared her to find and claim him.


	2. Cute meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty adventures continue for our favorite pair on their next meeting! Still light on plot and (obviously) still AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks for the encouragement to continue this one! I couldn’t get it out of my head but I wasn’t sure anyone else would enjoy it! You guys made my day with the kind comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. THANK YOU! Hopefully you'll find this a fun update as I couldn’t resist posting quickly. Currently I have sketched out approximately 10 chapters (hopefully weekly updates) but I’m always open to ideas!!
> 
> Still no beta review - if any glaring mistakes really bother you, let me know and I'll make the correction!

  
 

* * *

Oliver moved quietly through the corridor away from the party he had been required to attend. It had been necessary to cut short the small talk with business contacts for something more important though. The Dodger had made a move on the jewelry just as he had anticipated. It was time to remove that pest before he used the illegal sale to fund more dangerous criminal activities.

After changing clothes and hiding the bag again, the Vigilante made his way through the shadows. Having set his trap, he knew where he would find the Dodger but he was still ready for anything. At least he thought he was.

Bursting through the door, Oliver found _her…_ again. He had intentionally refused to look for Overwatch after she had run away weeks before. She was a threat to his control, to his whole way of life. There was also the fact that her job seemed to consist of revealing other people’s secrets. He had too many secrets and couldn’t afford to become her latest victim. Righteous anger didn’t protect him though as his body responded immediately to the stimulating vision before him.

Felicity would have rolled her eyes if she'd been able to pry them away from the man who had haunted her dreams for the last thirty-six nights, not that she was counting or anything. It had been her choice to leave after that one foolish rooftop escapade and it had been her choice to stay away. His name still filled the news reports. She tried to laugh at their errors but her heart always sped up when she imagined the man himself. Despite her racing heart, she could only assume the blood still wasn’t reaching her brain since her mouth moved on its own.

“This would definitely be described as a cute meet…if we hadn’t already met…and assuming at least one of us was into the bondage scene. You definitely have the leather thing down so I guess this could be your idea of fun. I personally prefer to be on top myself but I think that’s a control thing.”

Again, he found himself fighting a smile in her presence. His amusement didn’t lessen the desire riding him hard as she struggled against her restraints. Her arms were positioned just high enough to draw her body taut. His eyes focused on her cleavage again framed by black. It was white lace he saw in his mind’s eye though. He continued his leisurely perusal without speaking to her. Flat stomach, slim curves, long legs. Denying his needs hadn’t lessened them.

Even though it didn’t appear the man was listening to her, Felicity finally snapped her mouth shut. The silence grew though and her tension mounted. She had been afraid after the Dodger bested her and tied her up. Her body’s response to the still silent man who continued to stare at her from across the room overwhelmed that fear. Breathing became even more difficult and she felt each rub of her clothing against her overly sensitive body as she fought her restraints. She wasn’t sure if she was fighting to get away from him or to him though. Denying her needs hadn’t lessened them.

Oliver made the decision for her. Finally meeting her eyes, his voice was a guttural growl. “You can be on top. Next time.”

Felicity was surprised to find herself nodding instead of disagreeing. There was no time for further thought though as she watched him stalk across the room to her. He moved with the grace and power of a predator and she felt like his prey - very willing, very turned on prey.

Stopping mere inches from his target, Oliver lifted his hands to her bound wrists. The small strip of skin between her gloves and sleeves was a surprising source of temptation. He spent a moment watching his thumbs rub light circles there before he pulled his gaze to meet hers. ”Don't hurt yourself. I’ll untie them afterwards.”

Again, Felicity surprised herself by not disagreeing. Instead, her eyes were focused on his mouth and her tongue darted out to flick gently over his bottom lip. She started to strain forward to close the last inch between them so she could feel him against her. His husky chuckle brought her eyes back to his and stopped her movement.

“Not yet.” Oliver lifted a hand to her face. Even though her eyes widened, he couldn’t read the expression when he tapped lightly on her mask. Giving her a teasing grin, he gently skimmed his hand over her face until he brought one finger to trace her bottom lip. His eyes flared as she kissed his finger before biting it gently and sucking it into her mouth. Realizing she had again distracted him from his plan, he shook his head no and moved both hands to the black concealing her upper body. The possibility of more white lace thrilled him. The presence of barely there hot pink silk made his heart race while his blood pooled lower in his body.

Unable to remain still, Felicity’s back arched of its own accord to fill his hands with her breasts. The restraints served to frustrate and arouse her. She wanted more, needed more but he seemed willing to move slowly. When he bared her breasts and moved to suck one nipple she gasped and then issued her own growl. Pulling harder on her ropes, she wrapped her legs around him and ground against his hard body as he fell into her.

Both groaned at the intimate contact. Oliver felt scorched by her heat and lifted his head to stare into her blazing eyes. She continued to surprise him and cloud his mind with thoughts of the new possibilities. Future possibilities that he didn’t deserve and knew it wasn’t smart to even want. He wasn’t sure what to do—

“We can take time for foreplay…next time.” Felicity rocked against him as she spoke. She then moved to capture his mouth in a compelling kiss that was more teeth and tongue than gentle lips. When his hands grasped her hips in a forceful grip and stopped her motion she almost whimpered. It took only a moment to understand his intention when cool air touched her bare skin. She then wriggled impatiently to help him remove her pants.

Felicity again pulled against her restraints but before she could lift her legs, she felt his hands grab her ass and pull her up and into him. In one smooth stroke, he entered her body and she melted around him. Their eyes met again as both pushed and pulled urgently to rock together with quick, hard movements. Wanting to scream and moan as pleasure crashed over her, Felicity opened her mouth only to find his lips capturing her sounds. She returned the favor as he found his own orgasm moments later.

It felt to her that she truly had crashed back to reality after an amazing fantasy. Her arms tingled as sensation returned after he freed her from her bonds. She ignored the feeling just as she ignored the slight tremors in her hands when she accepted her panties and pants from him. No words came to her and she was grateful when he turned from her and gave her space. Space helped but she knew she needed time to recover from yet another insane crash into the powerful man who now stood calmly across the room. His back remained to her even as he turned slightly to scan the hall. She envied the quick return of his composure. Even her legs trembled as she grabbed her bag that the Dodger had thankfully ignored.

Oliver heard her soft sigh and felt it in his own body as he still struggled to breathe normally. He wasn’t sure if she was a gift to amend for the dark trials of his past or a curse for the recent darkness he had gloried in. He did know she was a dangerous mystery that he craved to solve. Testing out a slow breath, it was her scent combined with his that filled his nostrils and again heated his blood. Frustrated at his lack of control, he forced himself to focus on the Dodger. He turned to question her just as she spoke.

“He’s going to get away again! We need to stop him—“ Felicity redirected her thoughts forcefully. Her quick mind was already considering options when he interrupted her.

“I was trying to do that but you got in the way. He should have been locked in here.” Oliver snarled and took a step toward her. His blood suddenly boiled with a dark need that again threatened his control.

“You call this a trap?! It was child’s play to break in but he surprised me by having actual skills. We need to do something.” Felicity retorted as she too moved closer. Desire again strummed low and steady inside her disrupting logical thought.

“There’s no ‘we’ here.” Oliver taunted by using her own words against her. He continued even when her glare intensified. “You freed him, you capture him this time.”

Both stepped forward just as a loud crash sounded above them.

“Did I mention that his skills were in bombs?” Felicity had wanted to forget the bomb collar he had threatened her with before tying her up. Forgetting was no longer an option and fear rippled along her nerves.

Oliver growled a wordless response before moving toward the door. He sprinted ahead and only glanced back once he had taken the stairs up to the main level. His eyes widened slightly when she skidded to a stop not far behind him.

“You need to get out. I didn’t save you again just to have you killed now.” He pushed her toward a side exit as screams rent the air. Giving her his back, he stepped away as she spoke.

Felicity was surprised to find herself equal parts touched and annoyed by the roughly growled sentiment. “Don’t worry, I’ll return the favor and save you next time.”

Another involuntary grin pulled Oliver’s lips up. He forced a blank expression on his face when he turned to her though. “There will be a next time.”

Neither was sure if his words were a warning or a promise but both nodded in agreement.

She surprised them both by stepping in close to give him a brief kiss. Moving back before he could respond, she grinned, waved, and sprinted out the door. While she was willing to leave the immediate area, she planned to stick around and ensure the innocent victims inside as well as one sexy and annoying Vigilante made it out alive. In just a few keystrokes, she provided detailed information to her contact in the Starling City Police Department.

He forced his thoughts and unruly body under control while he moved forward to engage the enemy. It took little time and only a short climb to find a vantage point above the screaming crowds. The rising smoke restricted his view though and made finding his quarry difficult. Several minutes and one change of location later, he tracked down the single man moving against the flow of bodies out of the area. He had hoped to question the Dodger before dispatching him but there wasn’t time. Lifting his bow, he nocked the arrow and prepared its release. The sound of police storming the building interrupted him. With his weapon still trained on his victim, Oliver scanned the room for the newest arrivals.

A brief glance showed Detective Lance leading the charge and Oliver tensed slightly. He returned his gaze to the Dodger in time to see him pull what appeared to be a detonator from his pocket. Oliver’s arrow severed the tendon in the Dodger’s arm and forced him to drop the box. The police converged on the criminal quickly. Only Lance scanned the mezzanine level for the Vigilante but he didn’t see the frowning man who blended perfectly in the shadows.

The Dodger had been stopped but he was still alive. If the police hadn’t arrived so quickly…the Vigilante’s frown grew more intense as he wondered if Overwatch had interfered with his plans yet again. And again, he was unsure if she was a gift or a curse but he knew he had to find out.

Hours later as he watched the night sky from the same rooftop he had shared with her, Oliver found he still had more questions than answers. Unlike his usual choice to muscle through and leave destruction in his wake, he wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to proceed slowly and fully explore the woman who seemed to call to him from the darkness. Next time, he promised himself.

Hours later as she re-watched the news clip that credited the Vigilante with saving so many lives, Felicity wondered if he was a hero or villain. Whichever he was, he spoke to something deep inside her. Challenging and satisfying her as she had never experienced in her life. Unlike her usual choice to plan and plot, she wanted to rush forward and claim him immediately and completely. Next time, she promised herself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one point I would love suggestions...any idea for 'pet' names they can use since they don't know each other's real names?!? Nothing too cutesy but currently I'm drawing a blank on anything clever, sexy, and fitting! Do let me know if you have an idea!


	3. Blood lust - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the situation is reversed and Felicity saves Oliver! This chapter almost has a plot too! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is ready for Felicity to turn the tables and save Oliver now?? This is a large chapter (what can I say, it really does almost have a plot) so I’m dividing it into two. Part 2 will be posted in just a couple days!! And yes, unfortunately, the fun action is in Part 2!!
> 
> Also, many thanks for the continued support esp on the pet name suggestions! I think I almost have it worked out but suggestions are still welcome!!

* * *

Felicity scanned her searches before hacking into the city's security cameras once more. The last weeks had found the city again turning against the Vigilante. Numerous victims, innocent victims, had been found dead with arrows through their hearts. She was unable to reconcile the acts with the man she knew though.

She couldn't resist laughing harshly at herself. "Sex doesn't mean you know him. Do you really need to learn that lesson again?"

Still though, something didn't make sense. She needed more information before she took action. The mere thought of exposing his secrets and destroying his life sent unwelcome chills through her.

Oliver again tested his metal restraints despite the pain radiating through his body. His thoughts were split between his dilemma and the memory of his recent bondage play with Overwatch. Those images were much more compelling than his current predicament. However, there would be no 'next time' if he didn't free himself. Sounds signaling his captor's return forced him to relax and focus.

"Now you must see that we are the perfect match. We could show this city what love really means." Cupid smiled as she ran a heart shaped arrow down his face and chest to rest lightly at his groin. She continued in a curiously giddy voice.

"I knew we were meant to be when I first read of a Vigilante years ago. You called to me, my love. I studied and trained and now I've come to answer your call. You aren't going to continue to fight me, are you?"

"Killing innocent people doesn't mean we are soulmates." Oliver maintained a blank expression as he tried to back away slightly. If he could get her to move just a step closer, he could disarm her with his legs. That wouldn't free his arms but her death would make him feel better. He had spent the last twelve hours trapped in her lair while she had continued her killing spree.

Instead of moving closer, she spun away and laughed. "No one is innocent, my love! I will certainly help you continue your rampage across the city though as long as I too get to choose some targets. Love means compromise!"

He nearly growled his frustration as Cupid continued her nonsensical ramblings about the meaning of love. While it wasn't her fault, he blamed Overwatch for his present situation. It had been thoughts of her that had given him pause when he had first charged into Cupid's location after days of searching. The sight of a slim dark haired woman in red leather had fired his desire since his first thought was that Overwatch had made a new move. A closer inspection had revealed it was an imposter but it had been too late. Her arrow had found its mark and the drug had worked quickly to incapacitate him.

He awoke to his own personal hell when Cupid declared her love and revealed her plans. The differences between her and Overwatch made his initial case of mistaken identity even worse. Cupid was clearly insane and one the criminals both he and Overwatch would have worked to have taken down. She believed all to be guilty and had shown no mercy with her kills. As she had shared the details with him firsthand, Oliver felt confident making the judgment that his arrow would be the last one she saw.

The only problem with Oliver's plan was that his bow and arrow were just out of reach since he was chained to a wall. There would be no back-up or team evening the odds for him either. The Vigilante worked alone.

The only problem with Felicity's plan was that her training didn't include magically dodging arrows. She refused to let that stop her though since she had discovered the missing piece of the puzzle. Carrie Cutter, former military and clearly presently insane woman, was the one firing arrows left and right.

Felicity studied the footage once more. It was her first and only view of the archer destroying the city's trust in the Vigilante. The beep of her computer signaled new intel and she quickly scanned the police reports. The arrows were red, heart-shaped, and laced with an unknown chemical additive.

The obvious answer was just to release the details of Carrie Cutter's life and allow the police to do their job. However, she wasn't sure about the Vigilante. Her experiences with him had proven he was quick to action...delicious memories swirled to life and almost completely distracted her. Taking a deep breath, she started more research into both Cupid and the Vigilante. If she was right, he was in trouble and needed her to save him. If she was wrong and he was willingly helping Cupid then she would find a way to expose and destroy them both.

More bodies fell under Cupid's arrow while both Oliver and Felicity struggled with their plans.

The press thoroughly enjoyed the salacious gossip that the new archer was the female half of the deadly couple. Blogs popped up everywhere detailing the Vigilante's and Cupid's X-rated exploits. The police tried to rein in the chaos and protect the excited public.

The beep of her computer woke Felicity from a nightmare with a gasp. Her nightly dreams of steamy meetings with the Vigilante had become twisted by Cupid's blood lust. She blinked rapidly and grabbed the iced mocha near her computer. While she hadn't been able to locate the Vigilante, her program had just found a pattern in Cupid's attacks. There was suddenly a central location in the warehouse district in the Glades. It wasn’t the best neighborhood for lovebirds to shack up. Felicity couldn't stop the hope that she was right about the mysterious masked man.

It was the third warehouse she searched that brought the truth to Felicity. With Cupid's nightly habits established, it was easy to bypass her simple security and gain access. Easing inside, she proceeded cautiously as she followed the blueprints she had memorized. After several minutes, she had found her way around to her target. Heat signals marked one large interior room as housing both computers and at least one living body.

The site that greeted her was far from expected.

The Vigilante was chained to a wall. She could see the blood stain on his dark suit from her place across the room. Cupid aka Carrie Cutter practically pranced in front of him as she spoke of their love in the same sentence as killing more people. Fascinated, Felicity watched and listened while she tried to understand the woman's words. Feeling awareness dance down her spine, she scanned the room for a new danger before her eyes met his. She wasn't sure how but he had spotted her and he was furious.

Giving him a cocky smile, she returned her focus to her adversary. She normally preferred a computer as her weapon but Felicity felt a strong need to smash her fist into the other woman's face. Common sense demanded she locate the woman's bow and arrow before even considering making a move.

Oliver kept his eyes on Cupid so his own gaze didn't alert her to Overwatch's presence. He wasn't sure which woman was crazier - the one determined for them to be America's Sweetheart Archers or the one who determined to intervene. There was no doubt in his mind which one he wanted to win though.

Felicity bided her time for several more moments until she could attack when Cupid was the greatest distance from her bow. She slid noiselessly across the floor and set up the small spheres at various intervals. Normally she utilized them for data collection but it had taken little effort to modify the stolen technology to provide a distraction. She then continued her movements in order to find her place between the crazy woman and her weapon. At one touch of the watch at her wrist, the spheres emitted a series of sounds imitated gun fire.

It took only a moment for Oliver to realize the noise was fake and somehow a trick of Overwatch's. His breath caught and his heart skipped a beat as the woman herself emerged from hiding to attack Cupid. Using a makeshift jo from the warehouse debris, Overwatch swung the staff and connected hard with the other woman's head. She then moved to check Cupid's pulse before jogging easily over to him.

Felicity's proud smile grew when she saw relief and joy flash briefly in the Vigilante's eyes as she stopped in front of him. Pain and anger glowed next and his eyes spoke volumes to her. After a slight hesitation, she removed his gag. She didn't even notice her fingers traced the angry red welts that marked his face.

He did. Her soft touch and sweet scent soothed the savage anger inside him. For just a moment, he felt at peace, content. Her hands continued to touch and just a brush against his injury sent a sharp stab of pain through him.

Felicity froze when his big body jerked away from her touch. "That has to hurt. We have to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"Not in my current position." Oliver wasn't sure where the teasing mood came from. He saw his pain reflected in her eyes though and he didn't want her to feel that. When she continued to stare at him, he tugged lightly on his restraints. Her eyes finally moved up. His breath stuck in his chest as a flare of sensual heat dilated her pupils. A bolt of red hot need burned through his pain and set his blood on fire.

Burying her selfish lust, Felicity focused on freeing his hands. She pulled two small metal pins from the belt at her waist and reached up. The movement brought her body flush against his. When he groaned, she jerked back and apologized. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to hurt you. I can pick the lock but I need to get something to stand on as I'm not tall enough to free you. I'll have you out of here in no time and we can use her own chains on her..."

Unlike Cupid's rambles, Oliver was both soothed and aroused by Felicity's voice. He didn't even speak up to correct her assumption that his groan was a product of pain. His gaze dropped to watch her lips form the words until she turned away. Then his eyes traveled the length of her body while she searched the room. When she bent over to test various boxes, his eyes focused on the curve of her ass. She really was remarkable. By the time she returned to stand next to him, his erection was straining against his pants.

Felicity didn't notice his response as she continued to reason out her plan. "We'll have to get you out of those clothes since you are bound to draw attention in the ER. We need to get out of here first so I can share the intel with the police. Carrie Cutter already has warrants for her arrest and I believe the military want her back as well."

"They can't have her." Felicity's words had finally penetrated the sensual haze fogging his brain with more power than Cupid's drugs.

Shocked, Felicity froze and stepped back. A brief flash of pain was followed by doubt and then anger. "You really are into the bondage thing, huh? I didn't mean to interrupt your play—"

"They can't have her because I'm going to put an arrow through her." Oliver ground out the words through clenched teeth. Rage and lust warred inside him. Regardless of which won, he knew there would be bloodshed.

Lifting a brow, Felicity pushed her feelings aside and focused on him. Anger flared hot in his eyes and the pronounced tic in his jaw. His arms were still pinned above his head so she allowed her eyes to move down his body. Tension radiated from his form but the bulge in his pants drew her gaze. "Is that some archer euphemism for a sexual technique?"

Oliver wasn't sure if she was teasing or not but her words pulled a laugh from him. Lust definitely won the battle since her eyes never moved away from his hips. He was willing to delay his vengeance against Cupid if it meant demonstrating his technique with Overwatch again.

"Come here and I'll show you."

Now Felicity was the one who laughed – a husky, playful sound that was more arousal than amusement. His voice was a command despite his bondage and she wanted to comply. Logical thought prevailed though when her eyes moved up and saw the blood stain. "I think we need to delay that lesson until you've had medical care...and no, no jokes about playing doctor."

Unable to resist, Felicity placed both hands on his face before planting a soft kiss on his lips. It was a kiss of joyful celebration that she hadn't been wrong about him and that he was safe. When his lips followed hers, it became a kiss of greedy lust.

"No, not now." Felicity pulled further back reluctantly. She moved the box close and scrambled up. It took a moment and several brushes of her body against his for her to find the correct angle to pick the lock.

"Do I want to know how you can pick locks?" Oliver's lips grazed exposed line of her throat when he spoke. He pressed kisses along the skin he could reach.

Felicity stood on her tiptoes to continue working. She was just about to answer him when she felt him tongue her nipple through her clothes. Losing her balance, she would have fallen off the box but his body supported hers. The creak of the chains reminded her of the metal biting into his skin and she pulled back quickly. "Keep your mouth to yourself...at least until I finish this and save you."

Oliver couldn't help the grin he knew was plastered on his face. Her voice was husky and her body warm as she leaned into him again. There would be time to put his mouth on her again...he would make sure of it.


	4. Blood lust - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here is the smutty conclusion to Chapter 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the pet names suggestions - you are all so very clever!! Those names will be used in the next chapter which will hopefully be posted tomorrow or Saturday! Again, many thanks for your continued support in the form of subscriptions, kudos, and comments!!

* * *

_"Do I want to know how you can pick locks?" Oliver's lips grazed exposed line of her throat when he spoke. He pressed kisses along the skin he could reach._

_Felicity moved higher to continue working. She was just about to answer him when she felt him tongue her nipple through her clothes. Losing her balance, she would have fallen off the box but his body supported hers. The creak of the chains reminded her of the metal biting into his skin and she pulled back quickly. "Keep your mouth to yourself...at least until I finish this and save you."_

_He couldn't help the grin he knew was plastered on his face. Her voice was husky and her body warm as she leaned into him again. There would be time to put his mouth on her again...he would make sure of it._

* * *

 

Trying to ignore the man under her, Felicity worked to pick the lock. It took only a few minutes to hear the satisfying click. She grinned and looked down to find him grinning as well despite the pain and lust shining in his eyes. Moving quickly, she slid away and watched while he pulled his arms free. His restraints had been much tighter than hers and she had to assume he had been there longer. She couldn't imagine the pain of the sensation returning on top of the pain from his wound but his expression was blank.

"We need to get you to a doctor—" Felicity began but he spoke over her.

"Cupid first but no doctor. I can take care of it." It wouldn't be the first injury he had treated and it wouldn't be his first scar either.

Felicity almost rolled her eyes as his stubborn nature. "I won't go with you if you are worried about that, the sight of blood--"

The next interruption was feminine laughter. Felicity turned to see Cupid had awakened and was aiming an arrow at her heart. She could read the hatred in the woman's eyes and it froze Felicity in place. Time seemed to slow while Cupid drew the bow back as she grinned. Felicity blinked. The other woman's body flew backward and was pinned to the door with a dark green arrow through her heart. Turning slowly, Felicity saw the Vigilante with his bow still raised and his eyes trained on their attacker.

"So you meant a literal arrow through her...okay, I'm okay with that. I had planned to expose her and turn her over to the authorities but your way works too." Felicity felt her knees tremble and she locked them into place. If she had any foolish notions to remain by the Vigilante's side, she would have to get used to blood.

"Are you okay?" Oliver knew Cupid was dead and turned his attention to the woman by his side. Her face had paled and she swayed slightly. He stepped closer and then just hauled her against him for a brief, hard hug. He was surprised he immediately missed her when she pulled back moments later.

"Am I okay?" Felicity almost stuttered her words. Her brain was still feeling scrambled by another display of violence. She couldn't pull her eyes from the dead woman who was still smiling. Grateful that the blood wasn't visible on her red suit—

"You're injured!" Felicity suddenly remembered and turned to him. Seeing him shake his head no, she pushed lightly against his hips. "Does she have something here we can use? You can’t do this yourself."

“Not here.” Oliver refused to remain in the woman’s lair any longer. She was dead and he had other plans. With only a single glance around the room, he pulled the woman next to him with him as he strode toward the exit.

Felicity again reconsidered her association with the man who planted her on top of his motorcycle…no, no euphemism there either. He was absolutely calm as he left the dead woman behind with no other thought. She tightened her grip around his waist while the bike raced down the dark streets. The scent of man and leather teased her but she could still see the Cupid’s grinning corpse. There was a reason she preferred to do things her way. Computers, blackmail, theft, games, exposure were all her weapons of choice. The Vigilante chose blood and murder.

She was surprised when he suddenly moved away and automatically reached for him. Her hand met his as he tugged her off the bike and toward a dilapidated building. Frowning, she realized she had let her mind run away with her and had missed the opportunity to study their course. Glancing around for landmarks, she did follow him though if only because she was curious.

“Yeah, curiosity killed the cat, just remember that.”

Oliver heard the mumbled words but other than a slight smirk he didn’t acknowledge her. It was risky to bring her with him. He was reluctant to let her go though and it was only one of his secure safe houses. There was no electricity but the windows allowed sufficient moonlight. Reaching for the hidden med supplies, he realized he was still holding her hand. Frowning, he released his grip, kept his back to her, and looked for the necessary supplies and Island herbs.

Turning in a circle, Felicity peered into the shadows looking for clues. It was obviously not his headquarters but it was also obviously his. There was little evidence of life but she continued to study the layout and even the view from the windows to help her pinpoint the location in her mind. Realization struck and she knew they were only a block from a hidden safe house she used. She turned back to question him but stopped when she saw him sitting on a chair. His jacket and hood were gone.

Felicity's mouth remained slightly open as she tried to remember her words, any words. Gorgeous was the only one she could find. His face was shadowed but a wide expanse of bronzed muscles glowed in the moonlight. She didn't even notice the scars until she felt the puckered skin that contrasted the smooth. Realizing she had touched without thought or permission, she jerked her gaze to his face. Despite the darkness, she could feel him watching her intently and a chill danced down her spine. Again, she felt like prey but she wasn’t scared. She wanted to be devoured…after she did some devouring of her own.

The sight of the dried blood stopped Felicity from acting on her needs. With effort, she smiled grimly and tried to speak in a light tone. “I can help as I don’t see a mirror that will allow you to see. There’s going to be a scar…but I guess, I mean…”

“One more scar won’t matter.” Oliver covered her hand with his own and rested both over his heart. He knew she could feel the pounding in his chest but he was focused on the slight trembling in her hand.

Nodding several times, Felicity wasn’t sure if she was agreeing with him or reassuring herself. “Tell me what to do.” Watching heat flare in his eyes, she lifted a brow and clarified. “To help with your injury.”

Opening his mouth to argue, he watched as she pulled her hands away and crossed her arms under her breasts to give him a challenging grown. It wasn’t his first choice but it was obvious she was determined though so he relented with only a few grumbles. After downing a concoction of Island herbs, Oliver provided basic first aid instructions. The pain was already gone from his mind since his body focused on the woman standing between his legs. Her scent, her pale skinning glowing in the moonlight, her soft breath as she leaned in – all served to provide a full proof distraction while she worked to treat his latest wound.

Several minutes later and with her hands still trembling, Felicity attached the last piece of tape to the newly cleaned and stitched wound. She had been forced to focus on the blood because whenever she looked away, the man himself distracted her. His eyes were still glowing with a look she recognized. Heat poured off the hard muscles of his body as he surrounded her. She had even brushed against his erection several times while she worked. Once or twice had even been accidental. Her own body heated and trembled with the need to touch and taste. Smiling, she realized there was no reason not to indulge now that she had her first real opportunity to do so.

His heart skipped a beat when Oliver noted the change in her touch and expression. His hands were still fisted at his sides – it had been the only way to keep from reaching for her. He had let his eyes watch her long, slim fingers as well as the bottom lip she bit. A part of him just wanted to push down her and take her immediately. It was only the teasing light in her eyes that stopped him from moving when she met his eyes. His heart slammed against his chest when she dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants. The fact that her fingers still trembled when she reached for him made him even harder.

Felicity ran her fingertips softly down his erection before grasping him firmly at the base. Glancing up, she froze at the hot passion etched into his beautiful face. She released a quiet sigh before smiling once more. Her tongue then darted out to lick lightly from base to tip. His hips jerked toward her and she placed a hand on the rippling muscles of his flat stomach to push him back even as she brought him fully into her mouth. When he groaned and rocked his hips again, she let him slide deeper before pulling back completely and standing up.

Oliver growled and reached for her but her words and hands stopped him.

“Sit back and relax. I told you I like to be on top because of the control.” Keeping one hand on his cock and resting the other on his chest, Felicity leaned in to nip at his bottom lip before she continued. “This time it’s my way.”

The words brought another growl from deep inside Oliver. He couldn’t relax when he could feel her breath against his skin and feel her fingers squeezing him gently. It was necessary to again clench his fists but he wasn’t sure even that would allow him to give her what she wanted. The fact that she did want him was obvious in her hungry eyes. To his surprise, he found that it simply wasn’t in him to deny her anything.

Ignoring his growl, Felicity’s mouth was busy exploring every inch of exposed skin. Scars and tattoos were licked and kissed. His nipples both received a quick lave of her tongue as well. Felicity felt herself growing even wetter as he responded to her touch. There wasn’t just strength and need in him but also control and trust. She could feel the tension in every hard muscle but he remained still and let her have her way. As much as she wanted his pants completely off, she couldn’t bring herself to take the necessary time for it.

Again kneeling between his legs, Felicity forgot to tease and instead became entirely focused on their mutual pleasure. Her mouth and hands worked in tandem to explore, arouse, and push both of their limits. They struggled to breathe as their hearts pounded and their bodies tightened. She wanted nothing more than to sink down on his body and feel him explode inside her. Realizing she needed to stand up and remove her pants to accomplish that, Felicity reluctantly started to withdraw.

The harsh sound of her shirt ripping shocked her into stillness. When she looked up, the heat in his eyes flamed the fires of her own passion. She felt his hands grip her roughly as he pulled her back and up his body. Felicity not only went with him willingly but eagerly.

Desperate need spiraled out of control as their gazes locked and held - hot and demanding. Their mouths crashed together seeking to ease the sharp pang of desire. Both worked to remove her shirt and bra and the torn fabric flew from her body. The skin to skin contact further sharpened their desire until they were poised precariously on a razor’s edge of pain and pleasure.

Needing oxygen and the feel of his body in hers, Felicity stumbled back slightly to remove the remainder of her clothes. She wanted his gone too but again knew that would have to wait for next time. He didn't move but his eyes were locked on her as she shimmied quickly out of her pants and underwear. She watched his gaze follow her hands with a searing heat that left goosebumps on her sensitive flesh. Gasping slightly, she allowed one hand to slide between her legs as the other reached for her breast. He moved too quickly for her to even respond other than a brief new tension tightening her body.

Oliver watched her eyes widen as he resumed his seat her in his lap. He couldn't stand any more teasing as the bright blue bra and panties had pushed him over the edge before she had touched herself. That didn't mean he couldn't tease her. His hands replaced hers - one between her legs and one at her breast - as he spoke. "Relax, you're still on top. This would be easier if you wore a skirt though. A really short one."

Felicity actually issued a husky laugh at his words. The sound ended on a moan when she felt his slide into her. The delicious penetration sent a shaft of pleasure through her making her back arch and her head fall back. Her feet found purchase on the cabinet behind him so she could raise and lower her body to meet his next thrusts.

Both smiled as their eyes met once more. Their rhythm started with slow easy strokes as their union eased the immediate need. Despite having only the moon as light, both were mesmerized by the revealed skin and relished each brush of their bodies together.   Their hands and mouths touched and tasted every inch of available skin. Their pace continued to quicken until the waves of pleasure overwhelmed them. Her cry of ecstasy harmonized with his moan of satisfaction.

Feeling boneless, Felicity was grateful when Oliver stood and moved them to a dark corner with a previously unnoticed mattress. The warm night air felt chilly on her skin and she burrowed into him as sleep pulled her under.

Oliver brushed a kiss against her temple and locked his arms around her. He meant only to close his eyes but sleep claimed him as well. Not even his usual nightmares plagued him as he slept peacefully through the night. It was with some surprise that he awoke alone.

The surprise mutated into anger when he realized she had not only left but had also searched the location. He told himself he would have woken up if she had tried to remove his mask to discover his true identity. It was possible she had gained some other clue though. Following her likely search path, he tried to see what she could have found in the dark and sparse warehouse. He kept med supplies, food, and weapons in the location but little else.

His anger grew and he cursed his weakness for the mystery woman. When he searched the last cabinet, surprise replaced anger once more. She had not only found his spare clothes but had stolen one of his shirts. Brief flashes of ripping her shirt had his blood heating with something other than anger.

Again though, he found himself smiling when he saw she had left a phone with only one number programmed into it. If she wanted to play, he was more than up to the challenge.  


	5. Drugged and Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Count is the villain of the week for the Vigilante and Overwatch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter but only 1 part this time…and yes, there’s smut! :) Do see if you can catch your pet name suggestions…more could be coming too! Again, many thanks for your continued support and encouragement!

* * *

Felicity again checked the phone but the wretched man hadn't called or texted once in the nine days since she had rescued him. She knew he had to have found the phone as she made no efforts to hide her search of his home away from home. A part of her had wanted him to know she could have done more but had chosen not to hurt him or reveal his identity. It had been a difficult temptation to resist while he had slept next to her. Even with the mask, half hidden by the shadows, and covered in scars and ink, he had that 'cute little boy' thing going. It was such a contrast to his Vigilante persona that she was even more intrigued. She wondered what his real name was, what his day job was...and if he shared his normal life with anyone.

Those thoughts darkened her mood but also added a few more options to her name list for him. Everyone knew him as the Vigilante and yet she didn’t feel they knew anything about him. He wasn’t just a vicious avenger, he was…Felicity’s internal ramble slowed to a stop. None of her choices were realistic or fitting. Big D had come to mind first - D for Danger, of course. She also considered the Grinch since he wore green and was almost always frowning except when he wasn't and he—

"Focus Felicity." She chastised herself as she worked at her own day job. Fortunately or not, IT consulting could often be done remotely so she could multitask and continue to fantasize about her mystery lover.

She had felt his short hair and knew he had blue eyes. He was also taller than her with enough muscles that he should stand out in any crowd. His full mouth was also noteworthy—

"Seriously, get a grip!"

Determined to work, Felicity went back to revising her plan for Queen Consolidated. As her nighttime attempt had been interrupted, she had forced to act in the daylight. IT security was always a hot topic and her break-in had helped galvanize the company's desire for more stringent security. It was impossible not to laugh about that but she knew she couldn't do so when she met with the Board.

CEO Oliver Queen was of little consequence since he skipped most Board Meetings. Her research had revealed he had returned from his mysterious non-death as the same spoiled immature playboy who had left. In every picture, he had a wide smile full of perfectly straight white teeth. His suits and tuxedos were also always perfect as were the random air-headed girls on his arm in all of the paparazzi pictures. He certainly had a type and IT geek chic wasn’t it. Of course, she had no use for the lazy, entitled pretty boy either…in fact, she was finding she much preferred a grumpy archer who was covered in scars.

Again, pulling her thoughts away from her dream man, she worked to prepare her presentation. It was essential that she gain access to the QC records. While the Vigilante had dropped a number of bodies that her SCPD contact believed were related to the Undertaking, the Queen family had remained untouched. There were nearly as many rumors rampant about the Queens as there was the Vigilante. For a moment, she paused and considered whether those rumors were also just as wrong.

The beep of her computer was a familiar interruption. Felicity's thoughts immediately realigned as she reviewed the latest info on the Count and the latest deaths linked to his drug Vertigo. It seemed she needed to do another nighttime mission. With another glance at the still silent phone, she pushed aside day job and her dream lover to focus on the night. She tried to ignore her resentment at having to do the job alone.

Entering the building was the last clear memory Felicity had until she saw the Vigilante's face above her. His fierce frown was a sight to behold. He shook her hard enough that her head lolled back and forth like a rag doll.

"Maybe I should call you Grinch after all. You know if you keep frowning like that, your face will freeze that way."

Jerking back, Oliver watched as she tried to frown. After just a moment though, she returned to a deep restless sleep. It was not the night he had planned when he had received her text about returning his shirt. She had included coordinates and he had immediately left to find her. The QC reports on the IT consultants were put on hold once again but there had been no choice to make.

The coordinates had led to the abandoned clock tower that looked ready to be demolished. The inside was a surprise though as he noted the security measures even if they appeared to be off. The upstairs included a kitchen area, several computers, and even a green fern by the window. What had really captured his attention though was the pink haired woman sleeping on a couch in his blue button down shirt.

Her mask was in place but he felt like he was truly seeing her for the first time. She was remarkable and he couldn't look away.

His shirt wasn’t fully buttoned and her sleep position had it twisted high on her thigh. The creamy expanse of long legs with pink tipped toe nails brought his body to immediate attention. With only a few steps, he was within touching distance and that was when other details brought an angry frown to his face. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her flushed face and her breathing was shallow and irregular. More pieces clicked into place when she flinched in her sleep and her neck became visible. There was a clear puncture wound and he knew she had been drugged.

The fact that she woke up briefly and recognized him did little to ease his worry or anger. He was ready to tear apart the room to find answers but it wasn’t that difficult. In another sign of her vulnerable state, her computers were up and running. It took little time to find the details of the Count – many were the same he himself had located. After she was safe, he would put an arrow or three into that man. Unlike him, she had not only discovered the lab working on a cure but had also stolen it. It took a little more time to understand her notes on the dosage.

Pausing, he allowed his fingers to brush back the soft pink strands. The color suited her perfectly. She thrived in the darkness of the night like him but, unlike him, she also glowed like the moonlight. The woman wasn’t just the sharp teeth and dangerous angles he had studied before meeting her. She was also warm, soft, and sweet – more kitten than cat burglar. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her temple before he spoke softly.

“Katyonak, wake up. I need to give you the serum.” Oliver watched as she blinked several times then stretched luxuriously.

“Hey, I know you – I was just dreaming about you!” Felicity almost giggled before biting her bottom lip and staring at him intently. “Why so gloomy archer boy?”

Oliver didn’t answer her with words, he just injected the antidote into her bare thigh. She immediately jerked away and fixed him with a steely glare. He almost smiled at the switch from cute to dangerous.

“Okay, that hurt...and was not at all what I had in mind when I think of you putting something long and hard into me…what the…” Felicity gasped as bits and pieces of her memories struggled to the surface. Her breathing came fast and hard while she struggled to understand what was happening. The brief flashes in her mind were of darkness, pain, monsters, and him. She couldn’t believe the man before her would have hurt her.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Oliver clenched his jaw. He moved slightly away even though all he wanted to do was hold her. His voice was gruff when he tried to remind her. “The Count. I assume you went after him because I think you were injected with Vertigo.”

Felicity did remember that plan and took a deep, steadying breath. He wasn’t her enemy but she didn’t understand why he was there or even why she was.

When she looked around the room without moving further from him, Oliver breathed a small sigh of relief. She no longer looked scared of him but he knew she had to be worried and confused. “The drug produces hallucinations and—“

Felicity gasped and jumped up. She immediately went to her lab area and withdrew a needle. Tests were necessary but she couldn’t think straight. The room seemed to sway around her. Colors were too bright, sounds too loud. Her heart pounded until she could hear the blood rush in her ears. She turned to find him next to her and reached out to touch his chest. The feel of his solid form and the focus in his eyes calmed her. It still took a moment for her to process his words.

“…it will take time for the antidote to work. Why don’t you lie back down and rest?” Oliver led her gently back to the couch as he hadn’t found a bed in the immediate area. He wanted to scoop her up and take her to his place but knew she preferred her own space. She could stay but he was staying too.

Stretching out on the couch, Oliver pulled her toward him and was grateful when she came willingly. He closed his arms around her with her body fitting perfectly into his. Forcing his body to relax, he smiled when she snuggled against him and pressed a butterfly soft kiss against his throat.

He wasn’t smiling later when her body tensed and she released a piercing scream and started thrashing against him. It was difficult to hold her still without causing her pain. She quieted after several moments but the soft whimpers made his chest constrict as if squeezed by an iron band.

Another episode followed twice the next hour and the pattern continued throughout the night. Sometimes she spoke of monsters and blood. Sometimes she spoke of flying free in the sunlight. He tried to engage her in conversation but often found a lump in his throat and only murmured his name for her over and over.

“Katyonak, Katyonak, Katyonak.”

Felicity stared at the green fern and tried to figure out the symbolism it had in her dream. Her nightmares had been more vivid than normal but it had gotten easier once her mind supplied her dream man and the Vertigo explanation. She knew she was still dreaming though because she couldn’t understand the word he kept repeating. Finally the green made sense.

“Green means life, hope – that’s why it’s in my dream. I have to keep hoping for a real future.”

Oliver was startled by her suddenly coherent words. He thought she simply having another nightmare but she met his eyes with a smile and a slight chuckle.

“Everyone needs a little green in their life…maybe that’s why I dreamed you up, huh?” Felicity laughed at her own weird subconscious tricks. “I mean you don’t bring hope to the criminals but have brought hope to the city and you definitely have me thinking differently now. Who would have thought Overwatch and the Vigilante would actually be a good team? We sound like some weird sitcom…or a porno.”

Her laughter now had a sensual edge. “Might as well make this a fun dream, right?” Leaning forward she nipped his bottom lip before pressing kisses to his throat. Her hands went to work on removing the leather since her dream mind wouldn’t just divest him of his clothing. It really was too bad she was logical even in her dreams.

Oliver's body responded immediately to her actions - blood pooled in his groin, his heart raced, and his hands pulled her close enough to him to kiss. After a moment, he found a sliver of control and pushed her away. He tried to speak and tell her it wasn't a dream but she had simply moved to straddle him and continued to work on his clothes with her busy hands and mouth.

"Katyonak, no—"

Pressing a hand into the growing bulge in his pants, Felicity laughed. "Are you really telling me no? What kind of dream sex is this anyway?"

Realizing he needed to control her before he could control himself, Oliver flipped them off the couch. He broke her fall but wasted no time in switching their positions. With his body covering hers, he could stop her hands and mouth from teasing him. Too late, he realized her soft curves and cradling hips were even more of a temptation. He frowned and tried again to reason with her but she spoke first.

"Ah, you just wanted to be in control, huh? Well, you couldn't have just asked! I'm all for compromise so you can be on top this time just as soon as you lose the clothes, all of them. I've been dying to get those pants off of you but I'm never patient enough!" Felicity continued to squirm against his erection while not really fighting his confining grip.

Closing his eyes, Oliver groaned. It wasn't just her body but her face, her voice, her words - it was everything. He knew it was the lowest form to take advantage of her in an incapacitated state but she always touched a primal need in him. His body didn't care if her mind was clear or not. His own thoughts were hazy with lust as he tried to argue with himself. After a moment, he noticed she had quit moving and had even stopped giggling. He opened his eyes to find her chewing on her bottom lip with tears in her eyes.

Felicity didn't understand why he wasn't acting on her offer. "Who gets rejected by their dream man in their own dream? How pathetic is that? I guess it's better than dreaming of you cheated on me though. My mind must be even more screwed up than I had thought."

Her words again touched Oliver and he released one of her hands to gently caress her face. He caught a tear on his fingertip and just stared. She seemed so sweet, innocent, lost, and vulnerable. Oliver knew he couldn't cause her any more pain. He wanted only to protect and help her. His lips traced the path of her tears as he whispered against her skin.

"No tears, Katyonak. I'm not your dream man but I do want you." As he uttered the words, Oliver felt pain pierce his chest but he continued. "You are a beautiful woman - more beautiful than the moon in the night sky."

A brief image from the Island surfaced in Oliver's mind - a warm breeze on his skin, the full moon hanging low in the sky and reflected in the water, waves crashing into the rocks. It had taken him a long time to find the beauty in the wild, dangerous Island but once he had, he always carried it with him. Nothing in Starling City had compared to that memory until her. He couldn't bring himself to share those words but he could compromise.

Felicity saw the faraway look on the Vigilante's face and was mesmerized. It had to be a trick of her own mind but he looked wistful, he looked like he loved her. Pain pierced her heart and made her ache with hope. She barely had time to breath before his lips met hers in the sweetest, softest kiss they had ever shared.

Oliver couldn't let himself think or talk...he just left a trail of kisses down her body as he unbuttoned his shirt and revealed her body. There were no brightly colored panties or bras hiding her smooth, pale skin. He knew it had to be a trick of his own mind but he could almost taste the sea air on her skin.

It again felt like a dream to Felicity as her mystery lover knew exactly how to touch and kiss to pleasure her. She was suddenly flying toward the sun - heat flared deep inside her and touched every part of her body until her fingertips tingled. She felt warm, lethargic but still taut and yearning for release. Gripping his head, she gasped when his mouth found her center. His tongue soothed and aroused with each stroke. The penetration by his fingers had her back arching and her head thrashing from side to side. It was almost too much to bear.

Oliver felt her explode under him and slowly removed his mouth and fingers. He looked up to find her smiling with her eyes closed and knew she was already asleep. Gently, he picked her up and moved her to the couch. The tremor in his fingers as he buttoned the shirt again only slightly annoyed him.

His body was hot, hard, and desperate for release but he refused to do anything else. Even though he knew the drug wouldn't allow her to remember anything but a vague dream, he wanted it to be a good one. Every detail was etched in his mind and on his body - Oliver knew the painful pleasure wouldn't be forgotten.

Even drugged, the woman was more dangerous to him than any criminal or police. He wasn't able to deny her and he wasn't able to walk away. Oliver found he no longer even wanted to try. His mystery woman would always have him even after she realized he wasn't the man of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the next chapter (which should be posted by Wednesday/ Thursday) will include a day time meet for our fave nighttime couple! ;)


	6. Sexy librarians and Greek gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first daytime meeting for Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen includes insults and locked doors…the follow-up nighttime meeting for Overwatch and the Vigilante includes smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one that I should have divided but since I’m late posting, you guys get the whole thing! I am sorry for the delay but I do hope you enjoy the update!! I should be able to update by mid-week and as always, comments and suggestions are welcome! BTW, there will be more daytime and nighttime meetings before our pair puts all the pieces together. And as I’ve been focused on Felicity lately, the next chapter will be more Oliver-centric!

* * *

The smell of breakfast woke Felicity. Lifting her head slowly, she kept a hand pressed to her forehead since it felt like her brain was trying to push through her skull. Even her eyes hurt – the thought of bright light made her keep them closed.

"Food will help." Oliver noted her pain response and understood the feeling. He offered a plate of scrambled eggs along with dry toast.

Still trying to put the pieces together, Felicity rambled her reply without opening her eyes. "Feels like the world's worst hangover - alcohol not ice cream but if you’ve never had an ice cream hangover I can tell you those can be bad too."

Cautiously, she opened her eyes and found the plate of food directly in front of her. Her gaze traveled upward over a bare arm to an equally bare chest and then the masked face of the Vigilante. Brief flashes bombarded her mind but Felicity was sure they were just dreams since he had never gone down on her before. Her body flushed with need and embarrassment even though she knew he couldn’t begin to understand why. She pushed forward with the conversation. “Okay, I remember the Count and you giving me the antidote. How long have I been out? I have meetings—“

“Only through the night. Eat.” Oliver’s tone was gruff but her blush sent too many memories, ideas, and plans to his head. It didn’t help that she was still wearing his shirt and it was obvious the pink color extended well below her face.

“So it’s Friday – I can deal with that. Could you at least fill in some of the details while I eat? Did the Count get caught? Anything else happen?” Felicity wanted to laugh at his growl. His response made everything seem normal, right to her. Her mind was her best weapon and having it scrambled by Vertigo left her feeling weak and vulnerable. It was a not a feeling she relished.

Oliver moved through the room and grabbed two bottles of water. He briefly wished for some of his Island herbs but didn’t think she would appreciate it if he drugged her water. When he returned ready to share some details, he found her staring at the plate of food.

“You made me breakfast? The Vigilante cooks?” Felicity laughed until the pain ricocheted in her head and brought a groan. “Obviously, I shouldn’t have mocked but seriously?”

He watched with a slight grin as she peeked between her fingers at him. The pain must have lessened since she dropped her hand and picked up her fork again. “It’s just scrambled eggs and toast. You don’t have a lot here.”

“I think I just found a new hangover food.” Felicity ate eagerly and didn’t think she had ever tasted anything better. Her mind was still stuck on the image of the Vigilante cooking…wearing an apron…and nothing else. Choking, she grasped the bottle he held out and swallowed.

“My specialty is chicken cordon bleu but my chili is good too.”

At his words, Felicity again choked. She coughed for several moments before facing him with a look of suspicion. “You aren’t serious.”

Oliver kept his face blank and just waited her out. One of the many Island lessons was patience.

“No, you aren’t…are you?” Felicity stared into his eyes as if she could find answer. Before she got distracted by his baby blues, she spoke again in an awed tone. “I think you are serious. Wow! Now, I want to try the chicken.”

“Next time. Why don’t you call me?” Oliver teased before leaning forward to brush a kiss against her lips. She was simply too much of a temptation for him. Pulling back, he glanced at his watch as he battled the urge to stay by her side.

“You need to go.” Felicity was starting to recognize more than just his bedroom eyes. She gave him a nod and then pulled him in for another kiss. “Next time.”

Watching him leave, Felicity felt happy, light…until memories and reality crashed her party. She couldn’t shake the images of him unbuttoning her shirt, well, his shirt actually. Gasping lightly, she tried to remember changing clothes but couldn’t. Worse, she had just let the one person who had answers walk out the door.

Finding her phone near her, Felicity scrolled through and saw her message to him. Again, brief flashes of memory returned. The Count had let her go – the drugs a punishment for her hacking, his words. She frowned and almost growled as she considered what she would use to punish him. It would take time and a well thought out plan but she had neither at the moment.

Felicity finished the breakfast without allowing herself to think about the man who had made it. She felt much better and moved to leave until her reflection caught her eye. Her mask was in place but there was no wig. Her natural, recently dyed pink locks looked sleep tousled and messy. She had not only invited him to one of her safe houses but had also let him see her without a disguise in place.

More memories flooded her mind. They were only snippets but the images were crystal clear and vibrant. Sneaking past the Count’s security until lights suddenly blinded her. The Count piercing her neck with the needle. The feel of the wind on her face as she rode her bike down streets glowing with red and green monsters.   Cupid laughing as darkness closed in on her. Stripping out of her clothes and dark wig and standing in the moonlight thinking of the Vigilante. Flying toward the sun – hot, excited, free. Sending the text and…

The new images of the Vigilante speaking to her and kissing her caused her to gasp. These images felt different and she wasn’t sure what was real. Cupid’s laugh had been a nightmare. The red and green monsters were only stop lights and shadows altered by Vertigo. The heat of the sun no doubt meant she’d had a fever. She wasn’t sure about the Vigilante’s part though. It felt dream-like but the sound of his voice…

“What was that word he kept repeating?” Felicity wracked her brain but couldn’t put the pieces together. Her mind refused to cooperate and provide the details so she could determine fact from fiction.

The Vigilante wasn’t her main concern though. A part of her had immediately trusted him and she still did even though she had no plans to share that fact with him.  

She had been the one to text him. She had been the only one who could have left her security system off. He couldn’t have found her otherwise. He wouldn’t have seen her without her disguise firmly in place. A shiver danced down her spine but Felicity wasn’t sure if it was desire or fear. She hadn’t let anyone get this close to her since college, since Cooper.

Old painful memories surfaced but the pain was only an echo, faint and minor.

“He didn’t really know me.” There was relief in Felicity’s voice as she made that discovery. She had been devastated by Cooper's betrayal, by his choice of another but she had never shared the true her with him. He didn’t know her father was a wanted fugitive who had taught her to hide in the shadows. He didn’t know her mother was a cocktail waitress who had forced her out of the shadows and into the harsh light of the real world. He knew nothing but the Vigilante did.

“No, he doesn’t.” Felicity stopped her own internal ramble with a near shout. “He doesn’t even know your real name.” She continued to chastise herself but still she felt restless and vulnerable.

“Just get a grip. Get your day job done – do not call him. It’s just the lingering Vertigo effect, that’s all. You’ll be fine tomorrow.”

Despite the pep talk, Felicity was still worried and irritable when she arrived at Queen Consolidated. She did focus on QC though while she waited for thirty minutes before being ushered through to a conference room. Her mind was clear and her disguise firmly locked in place. She smiled brightly and crossed the room to the full wall of windows as she spoke.

“Well, considering I just borrowed some files from your system using my laptop while I waited, I think you gentlemen need me.”

When stunned silence greeted her words, Felicity turned and found the entire table of men and a few woman staring at her. “Oh, my apologies – gentlemen and ladies. It’s always nice to see women in power but a discussion on feminism and equal pay isn’t my point. Your security needs to be overhauled completely if you have any desire to secure the military contracts you placed bids on last week.”

Barely containing a smirk, Felicity suddenly felt better. This was a world that she controlled. There was no danger and she would win this challenge. She batted her eyes and continued. “I’m sorry, were those files supposed to be secure?”

Turning slightly, Felicity looked for a table of refreshments that companies always had in place. Despite her amusement, she didn’t enjoy public speaking. She had a tendency to ramble when nervous and it helped if she kept a pen in her hands and a cup of water nearby. When her eyes landed on CEO Oliver Queen she froze in place.

Oliver watched the cocky young hacker in annoyance. Her files had shown her to be a genius, the best in her field despite being only in her twenties. As he considered Overwatch the best, he was curious about MIT graduate Felicity Smoak. His first impression was almost painful - blinding brightness and glaring colors. Her short pink skirt had immediately drawn his attention but he was picturing it on another woman. Those fantasies made it difficult to focus on her words for several minutes.

"You hacked into my system as part of your job interview, Ms. Smoak." Oliver was surprised to find he was angry at the violation.

Felicity felt a shiver wrack her body and had to intentionally straighten her shoulders and lift her head. She hadn’t expected the playboy billionaire and didn't appreciate the surprise or his snide tone. "Hacked is such an ugly word. You have no clue what is needed to protect 'your' system, Mr. Queen. I do. You need me."

Without thought, Oliver took several steps toward the brash young woman for a closer look. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail and dark framed glasses which she pushed higher on her face. Again, he noted the short skirt and bright colors. There was no way he would ever have thought she was a hacker. A sexy librarian maybe...frowning, Oliver felt the rush of desire as his body hardened and his blood heated. She shouldn't have presented any temptation to him and his body’s instinctive response annoyed him. He stepped back to gain distance and control. The fact that she followed and stepped closer shocked him.

The obnoxious man looked her up and down and clearly found her lacking. Felicity's blood boiled. She opened her mouth to speak but he was faster. She watched with her mouth hanging open as he smiled and addressed the others in the room.

"She's got me there, doesn’t she? I'll leave you all to it then. Walter, just send the reports to me and we can discuss all the candidates later this week." Oliver had perfected his public persona role and felt more relaxed as he reverted to CEO Oliver Queen.

Felicity ignored the rest of the brief conversation as she moved to her laptop. She felt a slight pang of guilt for her previous knowledge. It was only brief feeling though since Oliver Queen continued to ignore her existence. With a grin, she continued to watch as he twisted the door handle uselessly several times before pivoting slowly and to stare at her. His perfect smile was no longer in place. He looked thoroughly annoyed and she couldn't have been happier. Just because he looked like a Greek god...gasping, she realized that he truly was beautiful. The rush of desire caught her off guard as her nipples hardened and her blood heated. Her victorious feeling was overwhelmed first by lust and then by angry annoyance. The anger was once again directed toward herself though. There was no reason to allow someone like Oliver Queen to have power over her emotions. It was time to step back – the Vertigo was clearly still affecting her and she needed to act rationally.

Barely suppressing a growl, Oliver locked his muscles into place. His eyes never left her slim form even after she turned her back to him. The Vigilante would have made her pay for that arrogant mistake but Oliver Queen could do nothing. It was rare he felt the two sides of his personality mix but for once, both were in agreement. The little bright bubbly hacker needed to be taught a lesson.

“A program glitch. My apologies, sir.” Felicity wanted to spit the words at him but instead she smiled and tried to look innocent. “You shouldn’t have any problems leaving now.”

Oliver didn’t immediately leave but instead he stared at her. She blinked owlishly behind her glasses and her voice was soft and smooth but something didn’t fit. He couldn’t understand her or his response to her. His instincts kept him alive and even connected him to Overwatch. Now he had to doubt them as they seemed to be pushing him over the edge. Fighting for his control, he returned her smile with one of his own.

“Thank you Ms. Smoak. I’m sure the glitch isn’t a reflection of your true skills.”

The Vigilante used his bow and arrows to attack and defend. CEO Oliver Queen used words, contacts, and money to attack and defend. Different tools but, in that moment, Oliver realized he was still the same man. He was the one to turn his back after another smile and nod for the QC Board.

Felicity almost bit through her tongue to keep herself from speaking. The rest of the meeting was a blur as her internal monologue continued at a lightning fast pace. She remained annoyed with herself but Oliver Queen and the Vigilante made more satisfying targets. Whether or not QC hired her, she would find any and all secret files hidden there and she would expose the Queen family. As for the Vigilante, she blamed him for knocking her off her game. He was the one making her act out of character with sexy dreams, sex with a masked man, security breaches, and now even unprofessional outbursts during her day job.

The beep of search result on the Count demanded Felicity’s attention. Acting as quickly as possible she left QC and planned for a night attack. Again, though the night didn’t go according to her plans. By the time she determined the villain’s location and stepped into the warehouse, she watched as the Vigilante placed three arrows into the Count’s chest. The sight of blood didn’t bother her as much but the sight of the man standing in green leather shook her to her core.

“I’m sure you wanted revenge but I had no choice.” Oliver didn’t turn yet. He continued to stare at the dead body in front of him instead of the woman he knew stood behind him. Anger still pulsed like a living, breathing entity inside him – clawing, demanding, and vicious. He killed criminals to bring justice and protect Starling City. Usually he delivered judgments with cold, detached distance. This was personal though. The Count had touched her.

“We need to get out of here.” Felicity wasn’t sure where the words came from but she wanted nothing more than to leave with the Vigilante. Well, she wanted a lot more and she had every intention of getting it. He was who he was and she was who she was. There was no happily-ever-after fairy tale. It was just sex, steamy, hot sex.

The pair ran together into the night as a hot rain fell and clouds hid even the moonlight. By some unspoken agreement, they made it to a nearby rooftop. Standing mere feet apart, both were breathing heavily and watching. Together they stepped closer until their bodies collided. Steam seemed to rise and surround them.

Hands and mouths moved with urgency – still angry, still wanting. It wasn’t gentle but still they moved as one as they sought to relieve the sharp edges of fear, anger, doubt, and need.

Felicity felt his hard twist her hair and pull her head up and to the side. It wasn’t soft kisses but instead teeth and tongue that marked her neck. Her hands still worked to undo his belt and open his pants. The internal monologue of doubt and fear that had hounded her all day finally fell silent under his assault. It again felt like she was soaring toward the sun – hot, excited, free.

Oliver moved one hand to her shirt as he kept the other tangled in her hair. Memories of color flashed in his mind – soft pink hair, white lace. The dark, stormy night had suited his mood but he found himself missing the colors. Lightning splintered the sky and briefly illuminated her face enough for him to see her bright blue eyes just as the scent of salty sea air filled his nostrils. Soothed and aroused, he allowed his instincts and senses to focus only on her.

The rain continued to pelt them, making removing clothing more difficult. With a frustrated growl, Oliver pushed them both forward until her back rested against the brick wall that was covered slightly by the overhang. He dropped to one knee and roughly pulled her clothes down. Instead of waiting for her to step out of them, Oliver lifted her up as he regained his feet.

Barely able to gasp, Felicity found herself with her back against the wall, a Vigilante between her legs, and her mouth fully occupied with kissing. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and her hands clutched his shoulders by the second thrust. Her body moved in time with him by the third one. She demanded even more by the fourth.

The scent of her arousal replaced the sea air and drove Oliver mad with need. With his hands braced against the wall to protect her, he couldn’t even move a hand between them to touch her body. He needed her to crash over the edge with him and he knew there wasn’t much time. With his instincts and senses came a dark, primal need to claim her. She was moving restlessly with each of his thrusts but it wasn’t enough for either of them.

“Touch yourself.”

Felicity barely heard his words over the storm in and around her. Her body felt wildly out of control and yet perfectly in sync with the man growling in her ear. When she pulled back and met his eyes, he repeated the order even as he continued to pound into her.

“Touch yourself.”

Moving a hand from his shoulder, Felicity trailed it down his body until she found where they were joined together. She didn’t look down as she couldn’t look away from the intensity of his expression as he watched her hand. The first brush of her fingers against her clit had them both groaning.

Continuing to soar toward the sun, it took only a few moments before Felicity felt her body splinter apart. It was only his eyes, his body that allowed her to land safely and enjoy the trembling waves of pleasure wracking her body.

The bright hot explosion of her body surrounded him and lit the darkness. Oliver felt an answering eruption in his own body – hot, excited, free. Then even the rain stopped as he relished the peace and satisfaction of sharing the night with the woman in his arms.

Joyfully, Felicity pulled his head to hers for a sweet kiss. She hadn’t even unwrapped her legs but she was already thinking of the next time. “We really need to try a big, fluffy bed.”


	7. Two men and two women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO Ollie Queen and IT consultant Felicity Smoak do battle during the day and Overwatch and the Vigilante release the tension of their day jobs at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for your continued support with comments, subscriptions, and kudos! I wasn't sure this story would work but you guys have certainly made it a fun thing to try! This is another long one and I have no excuse other than the fact that I was having too much with one to stop!

* * *

_‘We really need to try this in a big, fluffy bed.’_

* * *

 

Oliver could see her not just in the bed in his lair but also at the Queen mansion and his private apartment. No one else had fit into all areas of his life. She even made him feel like he could fit too.

An old friend once told him that “A man can’t live by two names” but he had. For years, he had kept his life separate – light and dark, public and private, Ollie Queen and the Vigilante. There was no merging of his dual natures because he needed both to survive. There could be no merging even if he had wanted it. It would have been a battle. A battle he knew would cost him regardless of which side won.

Overwatch tempted him to try though. Sharing the night with her pushed him to share more - to live in the light and dark.

At night, they worked together on several mutual targets. He no longer just burst through windows but instead allowed Overwatch to override whatever security was present. In the last month alone, they had taken down Dr. Davis and Amos Fortune as well as crime boss Herb Vraney. Despite the darkness and masks, he trusted her. He had worked with associates before but it was his first time having a partner. The new arrangement was a double-edged sword of pain and pleasure though as he kept wanting more. The nights weren’t enough to satisfy him.

The need was sharp and painful at times, dull and achy at others. It distracted him, pushed him until he no longer felt steady in the darkness or in the light. He still couldn't walk away but he hadn’t realized she would have such an impact on both the Vigilante and Ollie Queen.

During the day, even Felicity Smoak was able crack the weaker veneer of his disguise. Sometimes he frowned, a few times he even smiled. There was something satisfying in challenging her. That perverse pleasure kept him seeking her out any more than necessary as she worked on the QC network security issues. He had made the choice and preferred the night and Overwatch but Felicity was a surprising temptation as well. She was sunshine personified. Getting close would burn him but he still felt drawn to her. He refused to act on the strange desires though. Oliver knew it was only thoughts of a pink haired woman who prevented him from taking action.

With Overwatch in his life, he had to work harder than ever to keep his masks in place and keep his life separate. As he was still alive, he thought he was doing well.

"You've changed."

Oliver frowned slightly but didn't respond. He was sharing a couple shots of vodka with one of the few associates the Vigilante considered a friend. John Diggle was a former soldier and former ARGUS agent. The man remained focused on taking down those responsible for his brother's death even after finding out the conspiracy extended further than either of them had known. Oliver had helped him out previously after Diggle had saved his life and covered for him when he had first returned to Starling City. After a moment’s reflection on their past, he returned to their present conversation and ignored the offhand remark.

"We can bypass security and you can search without Darhk knowing it. You’ll keep an element of surprise."

" ** _We_** can bypass security?" Diggle refused to let the subject go. The man seated across from him was neither the Vigilante nor playboy Ollie Queen. It was the first time he had seen Oliver in several months and the differences were obvious. When there was no response, he continued to press the issue. "You don't even use a smart watch. How are you going to bypass security?"

Standing, Oliver moved a few steps away and looked across the room. He used the club basement as his main headquarters and, for the first time, he regretted allowing John entry. "I know someone."

"And you trust this someone?" Diggle was trying to understand but Oliver was even more vague than usual.

"Yes. You've heard of her - Overwatch." Oliver couldn't resist and turned to watch for any expressions on the other man's face.

Diggle had heard a lot about her. It had been a couple years since he had escaped Amanda Waller's control but even then the hacker/ thief had drawn ARGUS' attention. It was one of the few times their communications had been hacked. The memory of Waller's anger made him smile. "Yeah, she's on Waller's list. How do you know her?"

Oliver ignored the bright flash of memories - moonlight, pale skin, soft lips, white lace. Meeting John's eyes, he gave him a rare smile. "She tried to hack into QC files. We've hired a consultant." He looked away again with a frown as memories of Felicity Smoak flared briefly.

"Bet that was an interesting introduction." John laughed even after he caught the hint of emotion on Oliver's face. There was more to the story but he didn't press. His main concern remained with his mission. "She'll help?"

"Yes." Oliver spoke confidently but he wasn't sure. "I'll let you know."

"You do that." Standing up, John offered his hand.

Oliver set a punishing workout once he was alone. He needed to regain his control if he was going to continue to keep his lives separate and stay alive. Vivid dreams of both Overwatch and Felicity Smoak that night proved his control was dubious at best. It seemed both women were able to hack into his subconscious and he was starting to resent them for it. Felicity Smoak made the easiest target for his anger and he sought her out during the day.

"Ms. Smoak." Oliver stepped into the basement office she had commandeered without knocking. Her head jerked up and the red pen fell from her mouth as she gasped. He ignored the stirring of his body.

"Mr. Queen." Felicity tried not to frown but it was difficult. The man had continued to push her buttons with irritating questions and not so subtle taunts about her skills – all under the guise of a smile. Even standing near him made her skin tingle with annoyance. And yes, she was sure it was annoyance. She refused to lust after such an obnoxious playboy...especially considering she continued to spend her nights with the Vigilante. It was possible the lack of sleep was making her grumpy but it was also worth it. She couldn't help but remember their recent activities while riding his motorcycle.

Oliver moved closer but then stepped back away as a parade of emotions flashed across her expressive face. Most were too quick for him to understand but the dreamy smile and sigh made his body harden. He almost hated to interrupt her thoughts but he wasn't releasing any frustrations by staring at her mouth. Before he could speak, another entered the office.

"Felicity, I'm not taking no for an answer this time. The concert is tonight and I've already bought the tickets. You are too beautiful to spend every night in a dark basement even if it is for the almighty Oliver Queen."

Rudely jerked from her memories, Felicity's eyes widened as Edward Raymond strolled into her office without even noticing the man standing in the corner. She had actually forgotten about Oliver herself but she spoke up quickly. "Edward, I've already said no and I am going to spend the night in the basement with Oliver Queen, not for him but for me. I’m better in the dark anyway."

Felicity groaned at her word choice. Her eyes met Oliver's and the sensual heat in his eyes almost made her groan again. It couldn't be only lack of sleep that was making her act so irresponsibly as she was tempted to see what the heat would taste like if she kissed him. Determined, she raised a hand to quiet Edward without taking her eyes off the other man in the room.

"Edward, you're going to want to turn around and leave now before this situation gets any worse."

The slim IT tech opened and closed his mouth several times after he jerked around to see his boss. It took only a moment before he fled the room without speaking.

Felicity chuckled softly – he had tried to be a determined suitor but Edward clearly knew he was outmatched. She could only imagine how he would run if the Vigilante had been there. She was still smiling when her eyes met Oliver’s. The anger surprised her but his words made her own blood boil.

“Do I need to fire him before you sue QC for sexual harassment?” Oliver tried not to snarl the question but the confusing need to claim her fueled his frustration.

“I won’t be suing—“ Felicity retorted and stood up as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“So you wanted to go with him—“ Oliver interrupted and took a step closer.

“You heard me tell him no so why—“ Felicity spoke over him as she also stepped closer and gestured with her hands to make her point.

“I heard he thought he had a chance and that no didn’t mean no.” Oliver raised his voice to be heard over her.

They stood less than a foot apart – the sudden silence was deafening. Both heard their own harsh breaths and noticed the signs of arousal in the other. Neither would admit it was need not anger that was heating their blood.

Felicity was the one to turn her back and step away. Noticing the tremor her hands, she hid the treacherous weakness by crossing her arms over her body. It took another moment for her to calm her breath enough to continue the discussion in a civilized tone. She turned back with a fake smile only to find the room empty.

The remainder of the day found both short tempered and tense. Felicity suffered through one meeting before retreating to her hidden headquarters with a weak excuse of sickness. A workout and cold shower did little to alleviate her suffering. Oliver was unable to leave but his trademark smile felt like more of a mask than his Vigilante suit. When the sun set, he moved quickly to find solace in the darkness.

Glancing at the text, Felicity was surprised to see new coordinates. They typically met onsite for their nightly jobs but they had nothing scheduled. She was eager to see the Vigilante though and gave no thought to rejecting the invite. The location was actually the basement of the nightclub Verdant. The fact that it was owned by Oliver Queen made her grumble under her breath. She had to admit that the crowds and blaring music were great covers and a part of her thrilled that Oliver was inadvertently in danger and helping the Vigilante. Hiding in plain sight was a smart strategy that she used as well. Slipping in a side door with the code he provided was easy enough.

Still annoyed with her day job, she was on edge as she made her way down the stairs. The area wasn't well lit and awareness tightened her frame. The tension knots in her neck and shoulders brought a sharp pain that she worked to ignore even as her temper heated. The sight of a shirtless Vigilante steadily climbing a salmon ladder stopped her in her tracks and redirected the heat to her center.

His muscles bulged and bunched under a light sheet of sweat. Her eyes quickly found and traced each familiar scar and tattoo before again focusing on the display of power and control. Despite always telling him there was no reason to crash through walls or windows, his strength aroused her. She had always gone for skinny nerds as they spoke the same language she did. The Vigilante spoke to her in an entirely different way. It was dark, elemental, primal and she couldn't resist it.

Oliver had been determined to use his workout to clear his head so they could discuss John's problem. Her mere presence fogged his brain even though he didn’t look at her immediately. When he did open his eyes, seeing the obvious signs of her desire made all of his blood pool low in his body. Growling under his breath, he watched the undulation of her hips as she gracefully prowled toward him.

"How long can you stay there?" Felicity barely recognized the husky voice as hers but she couldn't devote any time to the issue. She now had both hands on his body. The heat and strength soothed her bad mood but brought a familiar ache between her legs.

A growl was Oliver’s only response but he knew she took it as permission. Her hands moved to his pants as her teeth and tongue teased the muscles in his stomach. His muscles flexed under her touch but he didn’t release the bar. He wanted her mouth on him – he wanted the release only she could provide.

Felicity didn’t need to kneel to suck him into her mouth and she didn’t waste time for any foreplay. Since meeting him, she felt she was in a constant state of need and want. The last weeks of working at QC seemed to have helped push her over the edge. There was no respite from the battle except for when she was actually with her masked lover. Her mind was constantly in overdrive trying to solve the mystery of the Queen family during the day and the enigma of the Vigilante at night. Refusing to think of Oliver Queen again, she focused instead of each groan and tremor of the man hanging from the metal bar in front of her. She was starting to wonder if there would ever be enough time at night to satisfy her.

In the darkness, the world was reduced to only the two of them. Gasps and licks. Quivering need and racing hearts. Soothing and arousing. Hard heat and soft warmth. All-encompassing surrender.

Oliver’s groan grew louder as he felt his body tense further into one long line, taut with need. He couldn’t place his hands on her head to keep her mouth on him nor could he use them to push her away. Completely at her mercy, he could only relish the pleasure of her mouth and hands working in tandem to push him over the edge. The swirls and flicks of her clever tongue from base to tip elicited a half shout. Her own hum of pleasure at his eager response pulled a growl from deep inside him as his body strained toward her.

Felicity slid one hand lower to cup his balls as they both swayed slightly with his powerful movements. His strength and control always fascinated her but his surrender to the pleasure she wanted to give him touched her heart. She moved in time with his faster thrusts until she could greedily swallow the explosion of warmth in her mouth. There was barely time to lift her head before she crashed to the floor. The weight of his body on hers distracted her from noticing the softness of the mats that had cushioned their fall.

It took little time for Oliver to rip the clothes from her body – the lacy underwear was a brilliant blue that reminded him of her eyes. The scent of her arousal sent a shaft of dark longing through his body despite his recent orgasm. His hands held her hips immobile so his tongue could trace her through her wet panties.

The friction resulted in a quick tremor of pleasure that had Felicity curling her toes. Her hands moved to his head since he kept her hips still. As she wanted no gentle teasing, the bruising grip of his hands thrilled her. The thrust of his fingers in time with the rasp of his tongue against her clit made her moan and thrash wildly.

Oliver lifted his gaze enough to see the graceful arch of her back in response to his touch. Her head was thrown back and her low moan caused his own heart to race. When her eyes met his, his body again hardened with need. She glowed with beauty, light, and life and he needed to be part of her.

Poised on the brink of orgasm, Felicity couldn’t think, she could only feel. Her heart raced inside her chest. His mouth and hands scorched her skin and the fire spread throughout her body. Her muscles trembled with the need for more until her body exploded into a tumultuous inferno – the intense pleasure bordering on pain. The weeks of tension slid from her when her body shattered with her release.

Barely able to move, Felicity was surprised to feel his lips on hers and the brush of skin to skin contact from head to toe. It was no sweet kiss of celebration but a hard demand for more. Pulling back, she opened her eyes to find a hot intensity shining from his gaze. Still dazed and lethargic, the push of his erection against her prompted an instinctive opening of her legs before she even realized his intent. She gasped at the friction against her sensitive core.

Sliding deep inside her warmth, Oliver was able to pause and breathe. He wanted to take his time now that his initial desire had been assuaged. It was a good plan that lasted only a moment.

The ripples of her orgasm caught both by surprise. It wasn’t the wild explosion her first but instead of steady wave of pleasure rolling over her. Moaning and clutching at his shoulders, Felicity felt her body come to life.

Unable to resist, Oliver started thrusting wildly into her trembling body. He moved to catch her groan with his own mouth and slid his tongue against hers. It was his turn to groan when her legs wrapped around his hips and she met each thrust.

The restrictive demands of their day and night jobs fell to the side as they came together. Again, their world consisted only of themselves. In that single moment, darkness and light merged, giving and taking as one. Pleasure shook them to the core and they continued to cling to another…safe and secure as they shared the night.

Only one man and only one woman.


	8. Domestic bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning of domestic bliss is just the calm before the storm...after that Oliver and Felicity's next argument brings startling truths to light!

* * *

Felicity wasn't sure what woke her up but once awake she couldn't continue to lie still...unless she wanted to wake up her partner for another round. Sex with the Vigilante was always a good option and her hand hovered over his face. Both continued to wear their masks and for a moment it felt utterly ridiculous to her. She knew his touch, his taste, but not his name or his face. Lightly tracing his mask, she considered removing hers and then his but couldn't bring herself to do it. It would feel like a betrayal if she unmasked him or even forced him to do so by taking off her own.

A part of her laughed at her justification. In truth, she was afraid of him since, in some ways, he already knew her better than anyone else in her life. Working closely with someone meant you got to know them but the Vigilante was more observant than most. His awareness and senses were honed razor sharp and he wielded them like a weapon. He could determine what hand held a weapon by listening to the person walk. He once found an informant who ran by using a particular scent on the man's jacket. At times, he even seemed capable of dodging bullets. He was completely in sync with his surroundings and that included people, that included her.

As a lover, he used those same skills with devastating effects. Anytime she found a kiss or touch particularly thrilling, he seemed to repeat it. No one else had ever noticed that her fingers were particularly sensitive but he would often kiss or suck them into his warm mouth during foreplay. When he then bit lightly she almost came from that alone. She had openly expressed her desire to be on top but he found ways to challenge her feelings of control like no other had. She hadn't even known that she found restraints sexy until him. It was never about dominance or submission though but always about shared pleasure.

Again, a part of her laughed bitterly. As much as she wanted it to be only about mind blowing sex, it was more than that and that's what terrified her. She was used to being alone - comfortable in the knowledge that she could only count on herself. It simply hadn't been possible for her to be with something she could actually care about before but he was changing that. He was changing her. Bolting from the bed, she again grabbed his shirt before she started pacing around the room.

Oliver waited until she was several feet away before he opened his eyes. Whatever thoughts had woken her were clearly disturbing. He wasn't sure she was even aware of her hands caressing him. It was surprisingly easy to lie still even when her hands had traced his mask. A part of him wanted her to remove it so he wouldn't have to do it. That final barrier seemed so small but he couldn't force himself to cross it. Instead, he had waited to see what she would do. Her hands had been gentle as she traced his jaw before moving along his lips and down to his chest. Had she kept going she would have seen and felt his body's response to her but he had known her mind was elsewhere. Whenever she focused on him, she brought intense passion and power tempered by sweet softness. Moments before, her touch had been thoughtless so he knew she wasn't actually seeing him.

He took a moment to observe her without her knowledge which had become an addiction of his. Seeing her in his clothes never failed to arouse him. There was something darkly primitive in him that wanted her marked as his - not just for his eyes but others too. It was a need that usually only tempted him at night but it was barely morning and he was already struggling to keep his life separate.

Felicity suddenly stopped and turned in a slow circle as she truly saw her location for the first time. It was clearly more than a safe house. The Vigilante had allowed her entrance into his headquarters. In that moment, she knew it wasn’t just about sex for him either. Again she wanted to laugh – not with bitterness but with sheer joy. Regardless of how dark and twisted their fairy tale was, she wanted to grab her chance at happiness with both hands. If she was changing and becoming something different, she would embrace the change and fully enjoy the man behind it. She turned slightly more and found his eyes already on hers. Her all to brief plan to wake him up as a thank you fell to the wayside. That didn't mean she didn't want to share her sudden happiness with him...even if she wouldn’t use words.

Oliver wasn’t surprised by the flare of heat of her smile and gaze even though he welcomed the familiar sight. It was the sudden happiness radiating from her that stole his breath. He wanted to ask what she was thinking but words failed him. She was entirely focused on him now and his body hardened as his instincts were instantaneously aroused to a feverish degree. He felt her desire as his own and he was powerless to fight against what they both needed. Oliver was determined to enjoy whatever what caused the change though. Unable to resist a smile, he crossed his arms under his head and continued to lie on his back in invitation. Her husky chuckle was a clear sign she understood and wanted to play. He kept his eyes as he didn’t want to miss a thing.

After pulling the sheet off him, Felicity crawled slowly up his body. She alternated between whisper soft caresses and sharper nips and scrapes. As was her custom, each tattoo and scar received special attention. She intentionally avoided his erection despite the temptation to straddle his hips. Instead she rested lower and stretched up to reach his lips.

Oliver lifted his head slightly to meet her lips only to find but she pulled back after only a brief kiss. The grin on her face brought one to his even before she spoke.

"We are definitely going to have to update your computers...and maybe add a plant...but I like your place, Mr. Vigilante. I like you."

She knew he couldn't possibly understand the depth of her feelings for him with such a vague admission. To her though, it was life-changing. Unwilling to give him time to respond or herself time to think, she instead distracted them both with a long hot kiss. Her hands moved up to hold his head close as their tongues dueled.

Shocked by her admission, it took him a moment to fully participate in their kiss. He had known it wasn't just sex for him – she had changed him. His beautiful cat burglar had never admitted to anything more except for when she was drugged and rambling about dreams. Even then he hadn’t known what to believe. It was easy to believe in her kisses though, her happiness. When she pulled away again to allow them both to breathe, he stared into her eyes. She was even brighter and hotter – more like the sun than the moon. He was surprisingly content to bask in her light as she caressed and licked down his neck.

Deliberately, Felicity paused over his heart and placed a soft kiss. She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled herself - it wasn't a smile to tease or taunt, but simply a smile of happiness. Rising up, she took him gently into her hand when she moved to straddle his body. She never broke eye contact as she lowered herself down to join their bodies.

Reaching for her, Oliver brought her lips to his for another kiss. He couldn't resist tasting her joy for himself. When she moved her hands to his, he let her pull back. He loved kissing her but he also loved observing her. There was always something new to tempt his senses - a different scent, a new color, contrasting textures. She continued to fascinate him and he was always ready to see what she would do next.

Interlocking their fingers, she began to rock a slow circle up and down. He matched her rhythm by rolling his hips in time with her. They never separated completely but did grind together with increasing speed and force. When she moaned and closed her eyes, he released her hands and flipped them.

Oliver watched her eyes open under him - she blinked once but then smiled once again. The expression grew wicked when he pulled her ankles up to his shoulders. He kept one hand free to rub against her clit as he thrust into her. Both then groaned together - no more smiles, only gasps and moans.

Felicity squeezed him deep inside her as his next thrust sent shockwaves of pleasure through her. She closed her eyes collapsed in satisfaction but he moved a hand under her ass to keep her body where he needed it. Opening her eyes, she watched the harsh lines of pleasure tighten his face. He was beautiful in his power but breathtaking in his surrender.

Together, they collapsed onto the bed with limbs still intertwined and hearts beating together. They shared several soft kisses, both content to enjoy their own version of domestic bliss in the bright light of the morning.

Felicity’s laughter sounded softly at first and then louder once he pulled her under him and straddled her hips with a fierce expression. She traced the frown lightly while she continued to tease.

“You don’t fool me with that whole growling frowny thing you have going on. You have to admit the big, fluffy bed really worked for us so I was right again, wasn’t I?”

Oliver refused to admit he had just purchased the new bed with thoughts of her in mind. Instead, he opened his mouth to bite her finger. When her eyes darkened with need, he sucked the digit deeper into his mouth.

“Yeah, this bed is definitely a keeper – a girl could get used to this.” Felicity’s words were little more than a breathy gasp as soon they were again both too busy to talk.

Several hours later, Felicity strolled into QC still buzzing with happiness. While she loved sharing her nights with the Vigilante, she also appreciated starting her day off him as well and not just because he again cooked breakfast for her. He had changed her but she liked the change and she was hungry for more. She was already planning on inviting him to her headquarters where she would greet him in one of his shirts and nothing else, not even a mask. What had seemed so scary before now seemed so easy. She wanted to share her days and nights with him. Unfortunately, her good mood soured upon sight of Oliver Queen.

Oliver’s morning buzz had crashed as soon as he arrived at QC. He had actually toyed with the idea of asking for Overwatch's help and not just to relieve his current tension. Their relationship had changed that morning but he still wanted more. He wanted to share his days and nights with her. A montage of sexy images flashed in his mind and heated his blood - soft colors and even softer skin, glowing happiness, a clever tongue that teased with more than words, absolute beauty. He shook his head and tried to focus on his current tasks in the bright light of day. Overwatch wasn't a realistic option just yet but Felicity Smoak was. He had moved to intercept her as soon as Security provided the update on her late arrival.

"Ms. Smoak, I'm trying to figure out if you are working for me or against me."

Hearing the snide comment, Felicity gritted her teeth but still smiled. "Neither, I only work for me. However, I'm currently working **_with_** Queen Consolidated on their desperate need for a security upgrade."

Not appreciating her response, Oliver almost growled but caught the sound and cleared his throat. "Then perhaps you can explain how our bids on the military contracts were leaked to the press?"

Felicity hadn't received any alerts from the QC system but she hadn't been as focused as she usually was. A montage of sexy images flashed in her mind and heated her blood - growls and smiles, hard strength that protected and teased, ink and scars, absolute beauty. Licking suddenly dry lips, she tried to formulate a response for the man in front of her.

"Have we been hacked?" Oliver did growl the question as much in response to her silence as the flash of her pink tongue.

"No!" Felicity almost growled herself before she frowned and worked to focus. "There have been no alerts but I need time to investigate. Go smile for the cameras or something."

Oliver grabbed her arm and leaned in close enough to growl in her ear. "Whatever you may think, you do work for me and you should always remember that." He pulled back enough to glance around the crowded lobby before giving her his patented CEO smile and speaking in a much louder voice.

"Ms. Smoak, I'll expect your report by the end of the day...and since you were late arriving, you don't have much time."

"Yes, Mr. Queen." Though she meant the words sarcastically, Felicity heard the husky tone of her voice. His growl in her ear had also made a shiver dance down her spine. Annoyed with him and herself, she frowned before she looked away. She might enjoy the submissive thing with the Vigilante but she wasn't going to play secretary for the likes of Oliver Queen. She was an MIT graduate, not one of his bimbos.

Watching her stalk away, Oliver wasn't sure if the victory was his or not. Her words were appropriate but the images of bending her over his desk were not. It was one thing to allow Overwatch into his lair and life, he wasn't going to allow an IT geek to control him. He was Oliver Queen, not a bumbling boy barely able to shave.

The end of the work came too quickly for both of them.

Felicity stopped in the doorway of his office. She needed to keep her distance to keep her head clear. She refused to call him Mr. Queen again but Ollie sounded too intimate and just wrong. "Oliver, I was right."

Even though the use of his first name gave him pause, Oliver didn't miss her unspoken words, 'and you were wrong'. Tempted to smile, he kept a bland expression and finished pretending to review the papers on his desk. He had heard the distinctive clip of her heels on the hard floor and had been waiting for her. It seemed only fair to make her wait for his response.

"If we weren't hacked, then how was the information stolen?"

Felicity knew making her wait for his acknowledgement was a power game and knew she shouldn't react. Unfortunately, her mouth didn't get that message and her tone was biting when she taunted him. "My guess is corporate espionage. Maybe someone couldn’t keep his mouth shut when his pants are down."

He was across the room and in front of her before Felicity even realized he had moved. Standing with only inches between them, both stared. Heart rates accelerated, breathing elevated, both stood frozen by the white hot flash of heat, awareness, and desire. Neither would be the one to look away.

Felicity wasn't sure exactly how it happened but her world shifted on its axis as she stared into his blue eyes. It was a familiar comfortable feeling of coming home mixed with sharp spikes of lust and need. The only time she had felt anything like it was when she shared the night with the Vigilante...

Oliver wasn't sure exactly how it happened but his world shifted on its axis as he stared into her blue eyes. It was a familiar comfortable feeling of coming home mixed with sharp spikes of lust and need. The only time he had felt anything like it was when he shared the night with Overwatch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you guys have been wanting it but are we ready for them to figure things out?!?! I'm writing that chapter now so pls feel free to share your wishlist (but I make no promises on delivering what you request)! :)


	9. Kill or Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter provides a bit of resolution for their initial recognition of each other. There will still be another chapter and possibly one more to fully bring this one to an end though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all of the encouragement! I hope you guys enjoy this long delayed update (sorry about it taking so long)!

* * *

_He was across the room and in front of her before Felicity even realized he had moved. Standing with only inches between them, both stared. Heart rates accelerated, breathing elevated, both stood frozen by the white hot flash of heat, awareness, and desire. Neither would be the one to look away._

_Felicity wasn't sure exactly how it happened but her world shifted on its axis as she stared into his blue eyes. It was a familiar comfortable feeling of coming home mixed with sharp spikes of lust and need. The only time she had felt anything like it was when she shared the night with the Vigilante..._

_Oliver wasn't sure exactly how it happened but his world shifted on its axis as he stared into her blue eyes. It was a familiar comfortable feeling of coming home mixed with sharp spikes of lust and need. The only time he had felt anything like it was when he shared the night with Overwatch..._

* * *

The truth crystallized with stunning clarity. The masks were removed and it all seemed so obvious.

Felicity Smoak was Overwatch.

Oliver Queen was the Vigilante

Felicity couldn't stand to see him or allow him to see her pain. She had let her defenses down when she should have again remembered that she was better off alone. It would be smart to focus on planning her revenge and exposing his secret but she couldn't get the past painful betrayal of being played. He had to have known who she was when she had broken into his company but instead of even killing her, he had seduced her. He had played her and she had fallen hard like every other bimbo in his life. Suddenly a plan sprang to life in her head.

Oliver watched her turn away and almost reached out to jerk her back. He didn't trust himself to stop if he felt her skin under his again though. She had gotten past all of his defenses and stolen his control from the first moment he had met her. She had to have known who he was so when he had stopped her break-in. Changing her strategy, she had seduced him instead and he had fallen for her. Suddenly a plan sprang to life in his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. As you pointed out, I do work for you, Mr. Queen. It is inappropriate of me to speak with such disrespect when you are such a powerful man." Felicity tried to coo her response and bat her eyes. Her tone was rough but that was from suppressing the need to yell and the blinking helped keep the tears at bay.

The rage inside Oliver morphed into lust at her husky tone. Logically, he realized she was simply changing strategy once again. Whatever she needed from him, it seemed she was more desperate. He no longer had any reason to deny his lust. Determined to beat her at her own game, he forced a fake smile and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I do like it when you agree with me...it seems to happen so rarely. Perhaps, we got off on the wrong foot, Ms. Smoak. I'm quite willing to try again if you are." Offering his hand, he waited on her next move.

She would have found it difficult not to snort with derision at his words, if she hadn't been watching his mouth form them. Memories of shared kisses, growling frowns, and even the occasional real smile made her heart beat faster. Stiffening her spine, she gave him a fake smile of her own and slid her hand into his.

Both stilled at the skin to skin contact. It wasn't intimate but it was the first time they had touched with the full knowledge of each other identities. After a long moment, both pulled back and even took steps away from each other.

Wrinkling her nose at her own feelings, Felicity just started talking while her mind continued to process the revelation that playboy Ollie Queen was actually her Vigilante. _Her Vigilante??_ "I really do think you have a corporate leak. Those files are secure but several people have access so it will take time for me track access points and times."

"You come highly recommended and I believe you are the best in your field. I trust you to do what's necessary." Oliver realized this his worlds weren't a lie. Overwatch was the best and she would whatever it took to get what she wanted. He just wasn't sure exactly what she wanted from him. As she turned away and bent over the desk, his cock twitched and he found himself willing to let her play it her way once more.

Felicity forced herself to breathe deeply as searched for a pen to keep in her hands. She hadn't expected a nice Oliver Queen to be such a temptation. His words rang true despite his smarmy tone and she was a mass of confusion and nerves. She wanted him to admit his game though and she was willing to push him to the edge...but she had to wonder if she could keep from falling over herself.

Twirling the pen with trembling fingers, Felicity's mind continued to race as her mouth continued to move. "I've set up the tracks for current access but I'll work backward to trace recent trends too. I've solved harder mysteries and last week's..."

When she stuttered to a stop, Oliver wondered if she too was thinking about their job that had taken down a Triad drug operation. Angry at her continued lies, he stepped closer and spoke softly. "If it's going to be a long night for you, I could be persuaded to stay...in the spirit of our new relationship, of course. A boss does need to oversee the work and be accessible."

Barely catching her mistake in time, Felicity knew she needed time alone to clear her mind but she wouldn’t back down from his challenge. He had always pushed her to act irrationally and now was no different. “It does help to have full access to you instead of fighting restraints…corporate red tape can be worse than the government.”

Easily remembering pleasurable times when each had been restrained, Oliver’s smile was more of a gritting of teeth since his blood heated. “I want you to have free access to me and to be able to do whatever you need to complete your job. We will both benefit from your hands on efforts tonight, won’t we?”

Gasping slightly, Felicity tried to hide it with a cough. It was his smug smile that had her ignoring the memories of others hands-on experiences. She was determined to focus on her new plan of bringing the Vigilante to his knees. “I am quite skilled with my hands and my mouth...I mean talking, of course..."

Oliver missed the rest of her words since he couldn’t resist looking first at her mouth and then down to her hands – soft, brightly tipped nails, and extremely sensitive. He wanted to push the game further by bringing her fingers to his mouth but he couldn’t take the risk. However, he could step closer and brush his hands against hers…accidentally.

Satisfied with his clenched jaw, Felicity knew her smile was smug now. She lost the feeling of victory when he invaded her space. Just the heat of his body and brush of his fingers against hers forced her to step back. Annoyed, she blamed her slow response on the sensual lethargy stealing over her body as well as the shock of realizing his true identity. In truth, she blamed him. Unwilling to concede defeat but needing distance to revise her plan, she pushed a button on her watch as she met his eyes. Her phone rang immediately and she pretended to take the call from her watch.

Oliver paid no attention to her words but instead turned to face the window. It was night outside but the bright office lights reminded him that he was still CEO Ollie Queen not the Vigilante. His instincts were fully roused though and he wanted to hunt. He wanted to hunt her and claim her under the night sky as he had so many times. It would never be enough though. Even angry and betrayed, he still wanted her - strategic retreat was his only option. He spoke as soon as she clicked the phone off.

"On second thought, I forgot that I have a date tonight. Why don't you call it a night too? All work and no play does Jack and Jill very dull, don't you agree?"

Felicity swung a hand at his face. It wasn't a strike of self-defense but of righteous indignation as jealous anger exploded inside her once again. She found herself spun completely around until her back pressed into his chest. The feel of his erection sent another shaft of desire through her but she refused to appreciate it. He was a playboy who would screw anything.

Oliver felt her breathy gasps and the feel of her breasts of against his arm. His cock hardened further which brought more anger. He leaned closer to whisper a threat but the scent of sea salt filled his nostrils. Images of the glowing moon, white lace, and bright eyes stole into his thoughts. With a groan he dropped his head slightly and tried to find his control.

Unable to stay close to him, Felicity tried to move away but she was trapped between his desk and his hard body. Without thought, she rolled her hips against him and felt the frisson of excitement at the contact. She cursed herself when feelings of both anger and need made it difficult for her to think. Images of green leather, scars and ink, and night skies short circuited her thought process. Desperate to get away before she gave in, Felicity drove an elbow back and tried to step on his foot as well.

Oliver grunted as her strikes made contact. Unwilling to lose yet another battle to her, he moved to change their positions slightly to prevent further movements.

Their brief struggle left her bent over the desk and both of them breathing hard.

Trying to regain his control without letting her go, Oliver eased back slightly. His eyes strayed to her hips where his hand rested. Her short blue skirt was pushed up higher and he could see the black silk covering her ass. He couldn't stop his hand from moving to touch.

Gasping, Felicity bit her lip to stop a moan even as she pushed back into his hand. It was one thing for him to lose control and share his secrets but she couldn't afford to be just another woman in a long line of conquests.

“I have fantasized about you wearing short skirts, Katyonak.”

“Katyonak?” Felicity froze as the word clicked for her. She hadn’t been dreaming that night when he had made her feel safe even while she was flying in the sun. It was difficult to pull herself together enough to tease but she couldn’t find the strength to face him when he lied again. “Is that some pet name for all your girls?”

Realizing his mistake, Oliver growled before forcing a smile even though she still faced away from him. He needed to find his control before she destroyed him completely. Playing with fire was dangerous, playing with the sun could destroy him. Fortunately, he was able to give her the truth. “It’s a name just for you, no one else.”

“What does it mean?” Heart breaking at his lies, she still had to push further.

Temporarily distracted by a flash of pain, he recalled the first time he had called her Katyonak – when she had been wearing his shirt and needing his help, his touch. Unwilling to tarnish those memories, he was reluctant to respond. The sound of gunfire several floors below had him reacting instinctively. He stepped back even as he pushed her down. "Get down!"

Felicity stumbled forward slightly but then spun around to glare at him. "I'm not going down on my knees for you, you lying--"

As footsteps approached, Oliver grabbed her and ducked behind the large desk with her in his arms. He heard and felt her gasp of outrage. His hand barely covered her mouth in time. Placing his mouth against her ear, he explained. "I said get down, not go down. We have company."

Shivering at the heat of his mouth, it took Felicity a moment to clear the fog from her brain and understand. This was her Vigilante and there was some type of danger. She gave him a decisive nod and listened as closely as she could even though she knew his senses were much sharper.

"One man." Oliver frowned and stopped when he recognized the walk. The intruder's next words confirmed his identity.

"Oliver, you here?" Diggle continued to scan the area. There was no one in sight until the man he was searching for suddenly appeared behind the desk. Before he could speak again, a young blonde woman popped up next to him and pushed her glasses higher as she glared at him.

"Sorry for the interruption but you have a small security breach, sir. Perhaps you should stash the girl in a back room and go with me?" Diggle taunted sarcastically.

Felicity stared at the heavily armed black man in grey and black leather. "If you're trying to impersonate QC security, your costume is all wrong. You actually look like..." More pieces of the puzzle clicked for Felicity. She knew the Vigilante had other business associates and knew he worked with one called Spartan. However, she was unreasonably hurt that the man already knew the Vigilante's identity. There was no time to respond though as she found her arms pinned behind her back while she stared into the Vigilante's eyes.

"Angry works for you but don't you think—"

Oliver spoke over her. "Did you arrange for another break-in?"

"I told you already - you have a leak but I'm helping you find it. It isn't me! Why would I release your bids—" Again Felicity was interrupted by his loud accusation.

"That's what Overwatch does. Steal information, expose secrets—"

Felicity's outraged gasp stopped him even before she started yelling back. "If I wanted to expose a secret, I'm pretty sure that I would just announce that playboy CEO Ollie Queen is the Vigilante!"

Diggle watched the pair carefully. Both were breathing heavily and glaring but neither moved apart and, for the moment, all was quiet. He had known Oliver had changed and now he understood why. The woman was holding her own against both CEO Ollie and the Vigilante. "We do have armed men approaching from the south. Do you plan to kill her or kiss her?"

"What?" Both spoke as one just before a small explosion shook the floor.

"You need to decide what you want because we need to move." Diggle replied as he pulled the door shut and turned off the lights. The city lights kept the room well lit which allowed him to continue dividing his attention between the approaching attackers and his potential allies.

Oliver again looked at Overwatch or Felicity. In the darkened room, she looked like both. Darkness and light, bright colors, soft strength, quick mouth and an even quicker mind. Finally, processing her words, he spoke carefully. "Why didn't you expose my identity? I gave you plenty of chances."

Felicity stared as the shadows played along his face - bright blue eyes barely visible in the darkness but his wide, full mouth was achingly familiar. Her hand lifted on its own accord to trace his lips. She pulled her hand back after his lips moved against her in a gentle caress. "Why didn't you kill me? I gave you plenty of chances."

Both grinned slightly as neither would give an inch. It was a comfortable game for lovers and partners who had always wore masks. Their smiles faltered as they realized they still had a decision to make.  

As he stared, Oliver felt the bone deep recognition of the woman he loved. She was still a mystery to him but that didn’t change his response or his needs. Making his choice, he brought both hands up to frame her face before he leaned in to kiss her.

Shocked at the first touch of his lips to her, Felicity froze. Her doubting mind was overruled by her heart and her body. He was still the man she loved and wanted as her partner. Her hands moved to keep his in place as she returned the kiss.

Tentative at first, both searched for what they had come to depend upon, what they had come to love. Tongues tasted as teeth scraped and bit. Heat exploded between them as it always had. Both recognized the flames of need and the warmth of love that they had shared for months. Both accepted the unique feelings of trust and need they had only found together.

"There's really no time for this." Diggle grumbled his interruption.

Pulling back slightly, Oliver gave Felicity a real smile. She returned it before leaning up for another quick kiss. He pulled her hands with his and pressed a kiss to her sensitive fingertips.

Felicity couldn't resist asking one of the multitude of questions she had though. "What does Katyonak mean?"

"It's Russian for little kitten or kitten burglar in your case." Oliver grinned when her eyes widened and felt the need to explain further. "Only you."

Seeing the Vigilante's smile while wearing an expensive, tailored suit, Felicity realized the combination was her lover's day and night time personas could be even more irresistible for her. She shook her head and pressed on. "You speak Russian?"

"How else do you deal with the Bratva?" Oliver was satisfied that he had shocked her into silence considering how often she surprised him. Hearing Diggle clear his throat again, Oliver kept their hands joined and turned to his old friend.

"Spartan, meet Overwatch. You'll like her - she's the best. So what's the problem you mentioned?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, no actual smut in this chapter (a rarity for this story). However, I’ve started the next chapter and there will be some action there!


	10. Secret knowledge is sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Overwatch and the Vigilante know one another's identities, can they work together (and with Diggle) to defeat a new threat...and can they have sex without masks?! It took a huge chapter to answer those questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for your continue support - I do adore comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions! Again, this is another long one but I couldn’t bring myself to divide it into two! No everything is addressed but I do have one more chapter in mind and I hope to post it later this week. My next two weeks are packed so it’s a now or 2 weeks from now thing so keep your fingers crossed that I can update once more!

* * *

Diggle watched in silence as Overwatch used Oliver's computer to access the security feeds and...well, he didn't actually understand the other things she was doing. Her fingers flew over the keyboard and both of the computer monitors were filled with data and images. Oliver was in position slightly behind her with a hand resting on her shoulder but Diggle knew his focus was on listening for approaching attackers.

"We do have a problem - Onomatopoeia." Felicity stared at the man in a long black trench coat and mask with concentric white circles. It wasn't the first time she had seen the look.

"Onomato...what?" Diggle felt like he had missed several key points since joining the couple in the office.

"He...well, everyone says he but no one has seen his face. Oliver?" Felicity called his attention to a particular image of the masked intruder.

“Male, young, martial arts training.” Oliver watched the man’s gait and motions carefully even after giving his opinion. “Can you pull up sound?”

Only after Oliver made the request did Felicity catch the small movements of the villain’s mouth. “Give me a second.”

Diggle exchanged a look with Oliver but remained silent. Both waited the few seconds needed for Felicity to filter out the sounds of combat. 

She spoke after listening for a moment.  “What is that?”

“He’s imitating the sound of the shells hitting the tile floor.” Oliver replied but looked to Diggle for confirmation.

Felicity caught the exchange but moved on to share what she knew. “Onomatopoeia killed a young woman in Philadelphia. She wore a mask at night and tried to fight crime. She had no experience, no training, but she had a good heart. He killed her. I linked him to several other kills. All of his victims…wait for it, wore masks at night.”

The three exchanged looks but it was Oliver who spoke. “He could be targeting any of us.”

“It’s your office. I followed him after noticing the caravan of dark vans on my way to see you.” Diggle shrugged off any concern for himself.

“I’m with…Spartan, I just feel ridiculous saying that in person instead of on the comms…the company is called Queen Consolidated so you are likely his target, even though Ollie Queen isn’t known for that type of nighttime shenanigans.” Felicity frowned as she tried to put the pieces together. “I can’t access my files but maybe you were linked to an earlier victim. I can’t believe you would just blurt out your identity to anyone so it has to be a short list and two of us are here.”

“ARGUS.” Diggle had been thinking about the lack of recent contact from Waller and now it made more sense. “Maybe he was on Waller’s team and has gone rogue.”

“Or maybe Waller is behind it. She’s been trying to form a team of tarnished heroes and you would qualify for that.” Felicity frowned and pushed her glasses up slightly.  She blushed when Oliver stared at her.

“Although you have dropped fewer bodies lately.” Diggle taunted with a grin and a pointed look at Overwatch. He watched as Oliver frowned but still kept his hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter who’s behind it. We need a plan to get out.” Oliver squeezed slightly to bring Felicity’s eyes to him. “You carrying anything with you?”

Felicity gave a small negative shake of her head before providing additional information. “I keep a bag in the car but that doesn’t help. I can get the cops here though.”

“You have a contact with the SCPD?” Diggle asked in surprise.

“Yes, I’ll send a message. He doesn’t know my real name so I’ll advise that Onomatopoeia is inside with several possible hostages. I’ll tell him Onomatopoeia is looking for information through QC military contacts. That leak will come in handy now…do you think it’s connected to Waller or Onomatopoeia? What?? I do like saying his name – it’s fun!” Felicity replied with a grin as her fingers typed.

“Waller may be trying to box you into a corner.” Diggle advised with a small shrug, ignoring the woman’s ramble. He would check in with his ex but Lyla only provided assistance when it benefited her as well. They had walked a tricky tightrope of lovers and enemies since their divorce when he left ARGUS.

“We’ll deal with both of them afterward. Now, you are staying here on the computer to protect our files.” Oliver gave Felicity a nod before moving across the room.

Both Felicity and Diggle watched in surprise as he pressed one side of a wooden trim along the wall. A keypad appeared and he tapped in a few numbers. There was a slight pause before a small panel opened and he removed several guns. Felicity ignored the guns but moved closer to see the secret compartment.

“I can’t believe you didn’t hide a bow in there.” Felicity quipped even though she was shocked. She wanted to check out his security system but was more concerned with his personal security. He spoke before she could voice her concerns.

"You really thought I was the stupid playboy, didn't you?" Oliver teased with a smile, always glad when he was able to shock her.

"Yeah, I only wanted you for your body." Felicity retorted causing even Diggle to laugh. She ignored the man and continued more seriously. “You know you can’t be the Vigilante out there. You aren't dressed for that kind of party. Really, you—”

Oliver tugged her against his body and pressed a kiss to her lips to stop the ramble. “I know but I can defend us and give credit to Spartan.”  Another quick kiss and he was gone.

Diggle gave a nod and a slight smile to Overwatch before moving to leave. He shut the door and scanned the hall behind them. “You have a plan?”

“I’ll distract and you shoot.” Oliver offered with a grim frown. It would take several minutes before the police arrived but it only took one second to kill someone or be killed.

“Good plan.” Diggle confirmed with a deadpan expression. “Let me set up a few traps just in case Plan A doesn’t work.”

Felicity brought up the camera feeds to find Onomatopoeia making his way to the server room. He walked forward without any regard to the masked men firing haphazardly at the QC walls in the lobby. Her eyes moved to the second screen to see Oliver and Spartan striding quickly through the halls. Watching Oliver move, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the similarities previously. He moved with the same predatory grace whether in green leather or a perfectly tailored suit.

"Focus - there is a job to do." Felicity again switched her gaze to Onomatopoeia and noted he was in the system. She worked furiously to track and stop him even after she heard the noise signaling Oliver and Spartan had engaged the intruders.

While the men was shooting and fighting, Felicity stopped Onomatopoeia's efforts to steal intel. She could tell it wasn't the military bids but the R&D that interested him but there was no time to investigate further. The man shot several rounds into the server before sprinting away...toward Oliver.

Felicity checked the police progress and realized they wouldn't arrive in time to help. A single glance at the security feed showed Oliver was out of ammo. She went back over to Oliver's hidden compartment, opened it, and grabbed the remaining weapons. It was fortunate she knew how to operate the hand grenades since it wasn't as easy as the movies made it look.

Oliver spun one man around and used him as a human shield. He was sent the body flying but lifted the other man's gun. A sharp kick landed on his ribs and he pivoted to face Onomatopoeia. As he suspected the man was a skilled martial artist. They exchanged several strikes and blocks at a rapid pace while gunfire still echoed in the atrium. The sound of the police sirens were too distant to distract.

Diggle reloaded but could only watch the next events in shock. Overwatch charged into the fight and flung a grenade toward Oliver's back. Her mouth was open but he knew Oliver couldn't hear any warning. However, the other man accepted one strike and used the momentum to roll out and away. The flash of the grenade shook the small enclosure - darkness, smoke, and an eerie quiet followed.

Knocked back despite being prepared, Felicity wasn't sure if the ringing in her head was real or not. She had only one thought in mind - Oliver.

Oliver pushed the crumbled security desk off his back and turned despite the pain. He had only one thought in mind - Felicity.

The pair moved together just as the police stormed the building. Oliver barely had time to press a kiss to her mouth before he moved her behind him. Walking back, he ensured her back was to the wall and there was no threat to her. His eyes scanned until he found Diggle. His friend gave a nod before utilizing the stairs to escape.

Hours later, Felicity was ready to scream…and not in a good way.

"I've already told you - QC has experienced some hacks, you saw the news about the military contracts, right? I'm their IT consultant so yeah, it meant was I was working late. It also means I know what I'm talking about when I tell you that the masked guy hacked into the system. I know you wrote it down the first two times I told you, can't you just check your notes and let me go!" She had been separated from Oliver on arrival at the police station and wanted nothing more than to get back to him.

The detective frowned at her sharp tone but again noted the soot on her face, torn stockings, and nerves. She was just an IT geek and clearly overwhelmed. "We'll probably need to ask you more questions but you can go home and rest. Do you need a ride? I can have a patrol car—"

"I've arranged for Ms. Smoak to have access to a company car, Detective. Thank you for your assistance." Without waiting for the cop's response, Oliver turned his gaze to Felicity. Her obvious annoyance made him smile despite being tired, grumpy, and worried.

As Felicity watched, the officer nodded his head and gave her a knowing look for the implication that they would be spending the night together. She tried for a look of distraught victim mixed with ditzy bimbo. When Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, she assumed she had failed. It was just one more reason to be annoyed.

"And of course, you only have to say that once whereas I had to repeat my story ten times." Felicity grumbled but could feel herself wanting to smile. He was there - safe, close, and..."Wait, what company car?"

Oliver leaned in as closely as he could in public and growled his answer. "Mine. Let's go."

"Well, why didn’t you say that? Your bike is way hotter but let’s go, Mr. CEO." Felicity replied in a whisper and grinned.

The pair was quiet as they drove until Felicity realized they weren't going to his headquarters. Glancing around, she remembered that QC owned a corporate apartment nearby. She would have preferred to stay at his place or her own but knew it made sense to maintain their public personas.

As soon as she walked inside, she knew it was his home - not a corporate perk or investment. The open floor plan allowed him an incredible view of the city and she could imagine him prowling around the windows as she’d seen him do on countless roof tops. Since she knew they needed to talk, she pushed down the immediate spark of need and turned her back on the windows and memories.

“I’ve got a few questions for you.”

Oliver heard her words but he was focused on the moonlight illuminating her face. Shadows and light played against her soft skin as she moved. It seemed so obvious to him now. Both Felicity and Overwatch paced restlessly whenever her mind was moving with deadly fast speed. He could only imagine what questions she had but he had some of his own.

“You’re beautiful.”

Felicity started at his words and turned to stare. He was almost completely hidden in the darkness but when he moved closer she could see the small smile. He was both the Vigilant and CEO Ollie Queen but he was also neither of them. When she pulled herself from her thoughts and processed his words, she smiled. He was the beautiful one in her opinion. Lifting her hand, she trailed her fingers over his mouth before moving to bandage at his temple. “I’m sorry about that.”

While he hadn’t meant to blurt out the compliment, it was true. She was beautiful and distracting. Shadows or light, night or day, clothes or…Oliver cut off the thought and fought for his control. His voice was husky when he replied. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m just glad you rolled out of the way. I wasn’t sure you’d hear me.” Felicity’s fingers continued to trail over his skin but her mind was replaying the explosion.

Oliver knew she was elsewhere and wanted to pull her focus back from the memories making her frown. “I didn’t hear you. I heard Onomatopoeia.”

Jarred, Felicity’s hand froze in mid-air when she jerked back. “What? How were you able to get out of the way?”

Pulling her close again, Oliver explained. “Onomatopoeia made the sounds of your heels on the floor. I knew you were approaching. I knew you would try to help so I moved away enough to find you.”

“Well, then I’m happy the freak imitates sounds.” Felicity tried for humor but her heart was in her throat. She had just found this man – the man of her dreams – and she had almost lost him. She wasn’t sure exactly when or how she had fallen in love with him but she knew she could never leave him, could never lose him.

Oliver leaned into the gentle touch of her fingertips as he stared into her bright eyes. “I’m just glad I found you.”

“We found each other.” Felicity corrected with a smile before she used her hands to pull him in for a kiss. Her questions and doubts seemed so small in light of that simple fact. They had found each other.

Pulling back after only a moment, Oliver again fought for control and looked into her eyes. “If you want to ask your questions, you need to do it now.” His need to be with her, without masks, surpassed the need to ask any of his own questions.

“Later.” Felicity replied and moved close enough to kiss him again.

“Even later, I’m not letting you go.” Oliver growled the vow as he pulled her flush against his body. “Felicity Smoak, Overwatch, it doesn’t matter. You’ll always have me.”

Surprised, Felicity leaned back to read his expression. There was the familiar bright flare of need but there was something more too. Staring into his eyes, it felt like she was soaring into the sun. She suddenly remembered her mother’s words. “You love me?”

There was a heartbeat of silence before Felicity heard her own question and started rambling in response. “I didn’t mean to ask that. It seems stupid now but I asked my mom why she loved my dad since he’s a criminal and rarely around. She always said that we couldn’t choose who we loved. She said she felt like she was soaring toward the sun whenever he smiled at her…”

Felicity continued to ramble but Oliver was lost in the memory of her Vertigo inspired dreams. He hadn’t understood then when she had talked about flying in the sun. Tightening his grip to silence her, he moved one hand to tilt her head up.

“You love me too.”

Oliver was smiling when Felicity met his eyes. It was his real smile – the one she associated with the Vigilante, the one that always made her heart stutter in her chest. “Too? You said too.”

“I did say too, didn’t I?” Oliver couldn’t help but smile as he teased her.

The game had changed since their feelings had grown but the desire to tease, to challenge, to win hadn’t. It was a game they were equal partners in and neither wanted to play with anyone else. Both relished the chance to play new games in the future as well.

Felicity couldn’t help but kiss the smug smile off his face even though her heart leaped happily. When she rolled her hips into his, he groaned and she smiled. He lifted her up and she locked her legs around his hips. While he guided them to some unknown destination, her lips and hands caressed gently.

Oliver leaned forward to drop them both down. Only after he was cushioned between her open legs, did he use his own hands and lips to return her caresses.

In his new fluffy bed and under the moon shining through the skylight, Oliver and Felicity came together without any masks. The usual sharp edges of lust and need were tempered by the sweet warmth of love. Both were eager to touch and taste freely without barriers, without restrictions. The pleasure built slowly and they did find time for questions and answers.

Oliver was again distracted by the color of her underwear. He leaned back to stare at the black bra and panties that barely covered anything.

Gasping slightly at the intensity in his gaze considering he had seen her naked on numerous occasions, Felicity could only return his stare.

“You wear white and colors as Overwatch. Black as Felicity Smoak. Why?”

She knew he didn’t expect an answer as he moved his mouth to her soaked panties but Felicity struggled for one anyway. “There’s something sexy about having a secret, something you keep from others.”

Even though her hips lifted to meet his mouth and her taste drove her wild as always, Oliver pulled back. “There’s something sexy about finding out your secrets, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity’s laugh ended on a shout when his mouth returned to her core. He catapulted her into her first orgasm and waves of pleasure coursed through her body until only a tingling sensation remained. It took her a moment to realize he was simply watching her through hooded eyes. It took another moment for her to adjust when he rolled them over and spoke.

“I’m guessing that Felicity also likes to be on top. Am I right?”

Oliver watched her eyes widen and then narrow slightly. It was a familiar game but there were new rules. He had never loved a woman as both the Vigilante and Ollie Queen but he did love her. It was his last thought before her hands, mouth, and body drove him to distraction. She was neither all hard angles nor all softness – she was Felicity and he was hers.

“Katyonak.” The name was pulled from deep within him as she rubbed her center along his erection and flicked her tongue against his nipple.

Felicity gasped and pulled back when she heard him growl his name for her. It wasn’t the first time but it was the first time they both understood the meaning. Her heart warmed even as it raced. The man lying under her was truly her dream man. He was neither all dark violence nor smooth charm – he was Oliver and she was his. With a smile, she continued to love and explore his body.

“You’ll have to explain the ink.” Felicity breathed the words against one tattoo before kissing it. “And the scars.”

Pulling back, she saw the darkness dim the light in his eyes. She had always known his past was violent but knowing the contrast from his rich upbringing had to have made for a difficult learning curve. She moved to kiss his lips and spoke again. “Not everything but I want to discover your secrets too, Mr. Queen. I want to know you.”

Air rushed back into Oliver’s lungs when she didn’t push. The air rushed out again when her hand gripped his erection. His words were a growl as he thrust into her hand. “You do know me, better than anyone else.”

Their eyes met as they moved to become one – Oliver lifting his hips, Felicity lowering hers. Their languid motion quickly became more frenzied. He again flipped them but she didn’t complain as he filled her and teased her clit. Faster and harder they moved but always in sync. Roughly, she pulled his head down to hers for a hungry kiss. Their kiss muted their moans of satisfaction but not the heady power of finding contentment together.    


	11. The end...or a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to provide a bit more resolution with some Q&A between Oliver and Felicity...and yes, there's more smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE - I had to post early as this chapter came easily and I wanted to share before the next 2 weeks require me to take a break! Again, many thanks for all of your encouragement and support! Technically this ends my original purpose for this story but if you check the message at the end, do let me know your thoughts!

* * *

Oliver woke up with a hard-on that was conveniently enough being held in the gentle hands of his favorite pink haired, blue eyed partner.

“I know you’re awake. Ready for another round?” Felicity leaned in close but didn’t put her mouth on his skin despite the temptation.

He knew what she had wanted and he wanted the same. Over the last month, they had learned a lot about each other and this new game was one of the main reasons. He had learned more of her mother’s wisdom about life and love and had shared the story of his Bratva tattoo. Both had shared several stories about Waller.

“Usual rules?” Oliver moved to caress her hair before he opened his eyes.

Felicity felt his body shift slightly and knew that at his first question he would change their position. The goal was twenty questions split between them but they never made it more than three or four before giving in to more pressing physical demands. It really was a game to slowly discover each other's secrets. She had learned about his parents’ involvement in the Undertaking and had commiserated with tales of her own father’s criminal activities. Both had shared several stories about villains they had pursued individually.

"Felicity?" Oliver recognized the faraway look in her eyes as well as the spark. He knew his eyes heated when she grinned.

"When was the first time you shot a bow?" Felicity moved to press kisses along his upper thigh. If he answered honestly (there had been some disagreements on that rule), she would reward him. He had shared some stories of his training and she knew Yao Fei and Natas had been two of his teachers.

"I was twelve. Malcolm Merlyn showed me the basics." Oliver admitted the truth with a snarl. When she cupped his balls in encouragement, he focused on her instead of the past and continued in a rougher voice. "Yao trained me on the Island."

Smiling briefly as she stored the knowledge away, Felicity licked the length of his cock before sucking him into her mouth. After only one groan, he did flip them and settled quickly between her legs.

"There's no's criminal record for you. Did you hack into the system and erase it?" He knew Felicity's resume was correct - she had graduated early from MIT. He also knew that with her dad’s encouragement, she had started hacking well before her high school graduation.

Grinning, Felicity just shrugged without answering. Part of the game was providing incentive to answer and she did love how persuasive he could be – Ollie Queen’s legendary silver tongue was a definite perk.

Oliver loved it when she was stubborn but he also wanted an answer. Feeling her wet heat against his hips, he lifted his hips to brush against her. He wasn't able to watch her reaction as he also lowered his head to suck a nipple into his mouth.

On a gasp, Felicity answered. "Yes, there was only one incident when I was a minor and it was sealed anyway but I destroyed it."

Much as she had rewarded him, Oliver encouraged more of a response by teasing her clit.

"That courthouse was the first place I broke into. Until then I had only stolen electronic data but I knew there was a physical file too." Felicity moved her hands to his hair as she arched into his touch. He pulled away and she fell back with a frustrated sigh. It didn’t look like she would be able to break their record and ask five questions.

Oliver watched as she stretched to reach the headboard for leverage. He didn't resist when she used a move he had taught her to unseat him and push him back. He did keep a grip on her so they both fell off the bed.

"See why you need to train me more...I like doing things like that to the Vigilante!" Felicity placed a series of playful kisses along his jaw before moving to nip his ear. They had been training but that was something he took seriously and so far he had refused to play any games there. He was fine playing after they were all hot and sweaty or when she went to shower or...when Oliver slipped a finger inside her she gasped.

"You really need to work on your awareness, Katyonak. You forfeited your turn." It wasn't the first time he had tried to change the rules. He wasn't sure why but Felicity had more success with that than he did. Looking into her bright blue eyes while feeling her heat surround him, he could hazard a guess as to why. He continued quickly and ground his palm against her clit. "Where did you learn to fight?"

Felicity rocked against his hand several times. She groaned as pleasure tightened into a knot in her lower belly. When he wrapped one arm around her hips and lifted her until his finger almost slipped out. She opened her eyes and tried to remember his question. "Wildcat Gym...and a friend has taught me a bit more."

She waited for her reward but when his eyes narrowed, she frowned and tried to sink down onto him. It took only a moment for him to flip them again, straddle her hips, and capture her hands.

Oliver ignored her grumble about needing more training. "What friend?"

Surprised to read jealousy on his face, Felicity grinned wickedly. "That's a second question and I believe the rules clearly state—"

"Felicity."

She shivered deliciously - only Oliver could inject so much feeling into her name. She loved his pet name for her but she also loved hearing her real name on his lips. "He's an associate of mine who btw would prefer to get into your pants more than mine."

Oliver processed the information but was still frowning. Jealousy wasn't an emotion he had truly experienced before but Felicity had changed a lot in his world. She had changed him.

"Enough questions!" Felicity didn't want their morning to end badly...especially since she had plans for their evening too. "Let's—"

"I have one more." Oliver interrupted. When Felicity glared, he had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Do you mind turning over?"

Before Felicity could answer, he had one her hands and knees. He waited until she looked back over her shoulder to smile before he entered her in one smooth stroke. Her back bowed when his hands found her breasts. It took little time for both to be breathing too hard to ask questions. Felicity dropped her head and screamed her release into her pillow. Oliver pounded into her several more times before shouting his own pleasure.

A glance at his watch made Felicity groan in annoyance. "We are meeting Spartan tonight for the first step against Darhk. I still need to review the police reports on Onomatopoeia too and need to respond to Palmer Tech about their questions. Don't you have all day meetings at QC and lunch with Walter about the local election? You know, we really have too much work to do!"

Oliver couldn't disagree with her especially since she had completed her work at QC and he only saw her at night. He missed her and often sought her out for lunch. The fact that she did the same always made him smile. She made him smile, she made him happy. It was a unfamiliar but addictive feeling.

Both rushed to get ready for the day...which meant that a shared shower was more efficient, at least it should have been if they hadn’t gotten distracted. Both were smiling after kissing good bye.

After a full work day, Felicity tossed her wig to the side and shook out her pink locks. It had always felt good to remove her disguises but spending time with Oliver heightened the feeling. Spending time with Oliver heightened a lot of her feelings, actually. She had never felt so free, happy, or safe which she knew was weird considering their nighttime pursuits. Pulling her thoughts back, she rushed forward to see the men move from the shadows to meet her. Her heart skipped a beat on sight of Oliver in green leather. She smiled at the thought that she would never get used to being his partner.

"What are you doing?" Oliver ignored her welcoming smile and growled his question. They had a mission and while she was in black, she had ditched the wig and mask. He loved seeing her out of her disguises but this was work, not pleasure, and Diggle was with him.

"Hello to you, lover boy." Felicity quipped and moved to press a quick kiss to the stern line of his mouth.

"Katyonak." Oliver growled the word against her mouth.

The fact that Oliver didn't let her step back but instead kissed her again had her heart racing. She still hadn't settled on a pet name for him but she loved that he used Katyonak instead of Overwatch whenever possible. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside...and it made her want to jump him. Since Spartan was with him, she gave his bottom lip a final nip and stepped back.

Oliver couldn't allow either of them to distract him. "Why aren't you dressed and ready?"

Felicity grinned at him before turning to Spartan. "I'm think it's time we dispense with the masks, don't you? I mean if we're going to be on Team Arrow together then it will help if we can work in public too. You can call me Felicity, btw."

She moved to pull up the building plans for their next hit. It was a deliberate attempt to give the men time to adjust. When she heard Oliver growl under his breath, she wondered if it would have been better to give him a hint of her plan. Too late now, she thought and turned back with another grin. They still didn’t say ‘I love you’ like a normal couple but ‘you love me’ always worked.

"Do remember that you love me, Oliver. So I've found a flaw with our plan but I also have a correction. The west side is point of concern—"

"You love me too. Team Arrow?" Oliver interrupted to agree and then growl. She truly was a genius and her mind was just as sexy as her body but this time he was concerned that she had lost it.

Diggle watched as they continued to stare. He wasn’t sure what shocked him more, the possibility of a Team Arrow or that Oliver didn’t argue about loving Felicity. Having worked with them several times on missions against Onomatopoeia, he knew they were close but he would never have bet on Oliver having a real partner who he loved. Despite the personal drama, he still couldn't help but ask about the mission. "The west quadrant?"

Felicity grinned at both before answering Spartan's question. "Yes, it falls under the Mercury Lab security perimeter. There's no way I can disarm both systems so we'll need back-up. He's the perfect addition for our Team really."

"Team Arrow?" Oliver questioned again through gritted teeth.

"Well, two of you work well with arrows so it seemed appropriate. I don't think that means Spartan and I have less to offer though. We are equal partners and founding members of Team Arrow after all." Felicity heard a slight whistle and grinned. Unfortunately, the men next to her reacted less favorably - Oliver's bow was drawn and Spartan had his gun in his hand.

"Down boys. Okay Arsenal, come out, come out wherever you are." It was a game of theirs since he had ninja-like skills like Oliver. However, since Oliver was staring to her right, she turned to that direction as well. After a moment she could see the dark red of his leather jacket. Like her, he could blend in more easily in public than Spartan and the Vigilante. However, also like her, he still wore a mask when necessary.

"I told you that you didn't need the mask." Felicity chastised before moving to give him a hug. She heard Oliver's growl and his show of jealousy once again thrilled her. "Don't worry, this is the associate I told you about...you really are much more his type than I am!"

Roy wanted to frown at Felicity but he couldn't take his eyes off the men. He had been a fan of the Vigilante's for years. When Felicity shared some of her stories of working with him and offered him the chance, he had jumped at it. Seeing the other men in masks was discouraging but he knew he still wanted to be part of the Team she was creating. Shaking his head, he forced his attention back to her. "Everyone but you has a mask."

"I know." She sighed and stepped back to Oliver's side to try again. "Look, we've all been working on our own basically but the bad guys have whole gangs. Onomatopoeia is still out there as a threat and may or may not be working with Waller. He's killing heroes—"

"I'm not a hero."

Felicity grinned when both Oliver and Roy spoke at the same time. She looked to Spartan but what she could see of his face was still blank. "He's been hitting several targets that we all know so we are probably on the list and does anyone really want to take the chance when I'm offering a great alternative? Arsenal and I have worked together previously and know each other. You two have worked together previously and know each other. Obviously the Vigilante and I, well, we work together at night..."

Roy coughed to cover his chuckle when Felicity actually stuttered to a stop and blushed. After Spartan spoke though, he couldn't contain his laughter.

"I think we all know what you and the Vigilante do at night." Diggle was actually fond of the young woman and enjoyed teasing her. She was a rare bright spot in a very dark world. It was easy to see why Oliver had fallen for her.

"And during the day." Oliver added just to see Felicity's blush spread in revenge for her ambush with the Team Arrow plan. His memory provided many images of tracing her flushed skin with his tongue and hands and he was trapped by his own teasing.

"Hey!" Felicity smacked him on the arm before continuing. "3...2...1...Let's try this again. Either we help each other out and provide back-up or we die. I'm not speaking for you guys but I prefer anything over the death option. I’ve found I have a lot to live for really." She couldn’t help but look at Oliver.

For Oliver, there was no choice to make. His place was with her and if she wanted them to be safer in the field then he could support that. There was a lot more for him to live for as well. With only a token growl, he looked once more at the slim, young stranger in red before nodding. With his eyes once again on Felicity, he removed his mask and smiled at her.

She wasn't surprised he didn't introduce himself. Everyone is Starling City knew Oliver Queen after all.

Diggle wasn't shocked by his choice and after a moment he removed his mask as well. "It will be easier to have your tech skills on my side. John Diggle."

"Nice to meet you John! I'm Felicity Smoak." Felicity grinned and offered her hand.

Roy watched the interactions with no small amount of jealousy. He had grown up on the streets before being trained by Brave Bow. His teacher had also helped him get in touch with his Native American roots. After his mentor's death, he moved from city to city - restless, lonely, and had almost lost himself to drugs. He hadn't been in Starling City very long before Overwatch had made contact. Felicity was the only person he considered a friend and she had gotten him into rehab.

Felicity turned and found Roy staring at them. She moved to step closer but Oliver stopped her.

"We've all made our choice. He has to make his."

"And if I try to leave, you'll put an arrow through my heart." Roy quipped but when Oliver Queen, CEO by day and Vigilante by night, looked him up and down he froze in place.

"Probably the knee." Oliver watched the young man's eyes widen behind his mask.

"Mobility stop." Diggle agreed and crossed his arms over his chest while he too waited.

Roy couldn't quite decide if either one was serious. He did still want to work with them and he wanted a Team. His eyes returned to Felicity and caught her encouraging smile. He trusted her and he owed her. Ripping off his mask, he grinned and introduced himself. "Roy Harper."

Felicity laughed when the men exchanged handshakes and nods. Her life with Oliver was far from dull but she knew things were going to get even more interesting and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her place was with Oliver and now they had a Team. She accepted his hug and whispered in his ear. "At least they'll do some of the work now and we'll have more free time…for other things."

Diggle and Roy exchanged a look when Oliver pulled Felicity roughly into his arms for a passionate kiss. After several moments, it was Roy who spoke to interrupt them.

"You two cannot be together in the field or you'll get us all killed just to get a little action."

"You should keep this out of our headquarters too." Diggle agreed but was still grinning.

Felicity pulled back and pinched Oliver's side to keep him from growling. "That's why you'll be joining them for the mission tonight, Roy, and I'll provide tech support this time. As for any Team rules, we'll vote on that later."

Moving away from the men, she pulled a bottle of Oliver's favorite Russian vodka from her bag and grinned.

"Who wants to toast Team Arrow?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, ever since Colton Haynes came out I wanted to do a gay version of Roy...again, still the Roy we love but just with a new spin! Second, I know this doesn't resolve the villain issues but I like the idea of there always being a bad guy for them to get and my main focus was the characters and smut. It has been so much fun to play in this world and I think I may continue this randomly as S5 proceeds - a little more darkness and some changes (obviously) but still Team Arrow and still Olicity with action and smut. Would you guys like to read more?? Pls let me know and if something in S5 interests you then just let me know that too as I'm always open to suggestions! Thanks so much for sticking with me so far, until next time...


End file.
